We Meet By Accident
by Misha Schmidt
Summary: Logan gets his heart broken when Kendall leaves him, but then meets James.What will happen? Rated M for later chapters. Jagan/Kenlos
1. Falling Down

**Hey first fanfic thought i would try this out. Enjoy!**

**Logan POV**

Logan's eyes flew open, and blinked as the sun momentarily blinded him. He turned to his lover, best friend, boyfriend, and co-singer, Kendall to greet him with the usual good-mornings, but only saw an empty bed. A sob tore through Logan's throat, and tears began streaming down his face as the memory of the previous night ripped his heart in pieces a second time. He sat up in his bed, pulled his knees up, and began sobbing uncontrollably.

*Flashback*

Logan wearily opened the door to his apartment, tired after a long day of singing. He looked forward everyday to a free afternoon with Kendall. He looked around with surprise; normally Kendall would be there to greet him with a kiss, maybe more. This time he was no where to be seen. He walked into the bedroom and noticed a letter on the bed. He opened it and recognized to scrawling writing almost immediately.

_Logan, my love, by the time you've read this I'll be out of LA, hopefully. Logie, I love you, maybe more than I love myself, but I've realized that its time for both of us to move on. I've returned to Minnesota to pursue my dream of becoming a professional hockey player. It's hard for me and I know it'll be harder for you, but sometimes we need to do risky things. I know I always follow my heart, but if I did that, I wouldn't be here, I'd be with you. This time I'm gonna be extreme, and even though my heart's broken into so much pieces that I can't seem to find all, I need to do this. Maybe I'll come back after we both become famous, not only in singing, but you as a doctor, and me, a hockey player. When we're together, we can't perform to the best of our abilities, because we only have eyes for each other. I'm sorry it has to come to this, Logan, but please don't try to follow me. I can't say no to you or refuse you anything, and then this would all be for nothing. Goodbye, my love, and just remember that each day your smile, your musical laughter, your voice, everything about you will keep me going each day, so I'll have something to live for once more. I love you so much, Kendall._

Logan dropped to his knees, not at all feeling the pain that shot through them when they smashed against the floor. The letter fluttered to the ground as he wept openly and soundlessly. He dragged himself up and onto his bed where he lay there, feeling empty and hollowed out. Kendall gone was like having his leg amputated, no, like having his heart ripped out, with only a lifeless body left. He lay there crying, until he fell asleep, dreaming only about Kendall.

*End Flashback*

Logan raised his head from between his knees and looked around. He had thought it was a nightmare, but it obviously wasn't. Kendall was right; he should move on. Logan got up from where he was sitting and decided to go for a run to clear his mind to think about his problems and Kendall. He got dressed in a black track pants and red jersey and was soon running down the street, feet softly pounding against the ground, eyes threatening to water once more.

**James POV**

James woke up and almost immediately jumped off the bed. He was very hyped, and didn't know why. He pulled on a blue tracksuit and grabbed a banana, munching as he ran down the stairs. As he landed at the bottom, having jumped the last five stairs, he threw away the peel and grabbed his phone, which he stuffed in his pocket and went for his usual early morning run. He hummed 'Falling Down' by Selena Gomez which had a very fast beat and suited his long legs perfectly as he went in time to the rhythm.

Suddenly, he ran headfirst into someone as he rounded a corner. He fell backwards, the stranger falling on top of him and he hit his head on the ground very hard. He looked up to see a brunette on him with chocolate brown eyes that seemed to melt whatever snappy comment he was about to make. They stared at each other for a moment, and then the brunette shook his head slightly as if trying to clear his mind. He quickly got up from off James and offered him his hand which James took gratefully, since he was a little dizzy. His hand tingled where the brunette had held it.

'Hey, are you okay? I'm so sorry that was all my fault, I guess I was running too fast or something. I'm Logan,' the guy said, offering his hand again. James shook it slightly, feeling the weird but comforting tingly feeling in his hand again, and then it was gone since Logan took his hand away a little too quickly for his liking.

'James. I have a headache, but it's not your fault. It's ours, but then again, who told them to put that big hedge there? Not us,' he replied watching Logan as a smile lit up his solemn face.

The smile never disappeared as Logan stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels, eyes on the ground. He stared at it for a moment, and then looked up slowly, eyes wide open and mouth forming a silent gasp.

'Turn around' Logan commanded. James was confused, but complied. Logan's hand brushed across his hair, sending pointless shivers down James' back. 'Oh my gosh James….I'm…I'm so sorry!' Logan whispered.

James turned to look at him questioningly and Logan pointed to the pavement. There was a smear of blood on the ground. Instinctively, James put his hand to the back of his head and felt something slimy and wet. He watched his hand and it was red with blood.

Tears welled up in Logan's eyes. 'James I am so sorry, but I can fix it. I've always wanted to be a doctor. Come on we'll go to my house and I'll bandage it up as neatly as possible so it won't show.'

'Logan it's nothing but I'll come. Don't cry dude. I won't die. Not now, not any time soon.' He smiled at the crying man in front of him. 'Let's go.' He followed Logan as he walked towards his apartment.

**Please review! Thanks**


	2. Two Worlds Collide

**Hey its like ten mins to two in the morning and my moms gonna kill me but I got this amazing idea and I couldn't keep it to myself.**

**By the way, I introduced Kendall to my story. I thought you would wanna know whats going on with these people. **

**Kendall POV**

Kendall walked slowly from the airport, looking for his mom's car, and trying to force all thoughts of Logan out of his head. He was sure he had done the right thing. He stood on his tiptoes scanning the crowd but didn't see his mother anywhere. As he did so, a Latino boy approached him and regarded him curiously.

'Hi, are you Kendall Knight?' the boy's mocha eyes bored into his emeralds as he replied 'Yes…..why?'

'Oh I'm your neighbour, Carlos. I moved in here a few months ago, while you were in LA. Your mom had some important business so she sent me to pick you up. Are you ready to go?'

'I guess.' Kendall followed Carlos out of the airport.

'Hey Carlos?' Kendall yelled at the boy striding in front of him. 'Yeah?' Carlos replied, turning around slowly. 'Thanks.' Seeing the boy's confused face, he added, 'For coming to pick me up.'

Carlos blushed and continued to the car. He slid into the driver's seat while Kendall put his luggage in the trunk.

Kendall opened the door and sat on the passenger's seat. 'Are you sure you could drive?'

Carlos sniggered, 'Only one way to find out.'

Kendall grinned, 'Should I run away and save my life while I can?'

Carlos rolled his eyes as he reversed the car out of the parking lot and drove down the main road. 'Whatever. So Kendall, why did you come back to Minnesota?'

Kendall sighed. 'I wanna be a hockey player. It's always been my dream.'

Carlos erupted in cheering, momentarily losing control of the car and narrowly missing a dog crossing the road. 'YES! I'm a hockey player to! What team are you playing for?'

Kendall watched him wryly. 'Minnesota High School, I guess.'

Carlos hooted, this time barely missing a lamp post. 'Me too!'

Kendall rolled his eyes in exasperation and grabbed the steering wheel. He made the car drive to the side of the road where Carlos slowed down.

'Hey what happened?' Carlos pouted. Kendall heart started to beat faster. _Oh God he looks __sooo__ cute. The only person who makes my heart beat like this is Logan. Wait…what the fuck am I talking about? He's a maniac who can't drive a metre without hitting anything. _Kendall shrugged off all those thoughts and commanded Carlos to get out of the car.

He jogged around to the other side of the car and sat in the driver's seat. 'But I wanted to drive.' Carlos made a puppy dog face. Kendall looked away quickly as his hands impulsively tightened around the steering wheel before he could grab Carlos' head and do some damage to those lips of his. _Why am I falling for this guy? I never even saw him before, yet he's giving Logan competition with everything he does: pouty face, puppy dog eyes, heck, even driving like shit_. Kendall's eyes never left the road as he drove towards his house and Carlos' chatter faded into the background.

They arrived at the house half an hour later and Carlos immediately bounded out of the car, picked up Kendall's entire luggage and ran into the house. Kendall walked slowly behind, trying to get Carlos' cute brown eyes out of his head and replace them with Logan's chocolaty ones. Why was he falling so hard for Carlos? It seemed that the hole in his chest that he himself had ripped when he left Logan was filling back slowly little by little every time Carlos spoke or smiled. He cleared his head of all thoughts of Carlos and Logan and entered his house. Carlos was sitting on the kitchen counter, legs swinging. Kendall smiled slightly as he jumped up to join him.

**James POV**

James shivered as Logan's soft fingers parted his hair gently. He half closed his eyes, revelling in the warmth emanating from Logan's body.

'Fuck. This is worse than I thought. And its getting more worse every second you sit here. You need to go to the hospital.' James winced as Logan helped him stand up, his head throbbing painfully. Suddenly the world spun around in circles, and then was no more.

**Logan's POV **

Logan silently muttered curses as James went limp in his hands. He threw him over his shoulder, immediately thankful for all the forceful and painful hockey practices that Kendall insisted he do. _Kendall_. The pain in his chest was forgotten now that he had to see about James, but it returned as soon as he thought him. He pushed it aside and carried James to the car.

Logan stood up as the doctor walked out of the room where James was. The doctor's face was grave.

'He had a nasty bump and was very close to getting a severe concussion. I gave him a drug that will ease the pain and hopefully clear up the bruise immediately. But he'll be unconscious for a few hours.' Logan nodded thankfully. He entered James' hospital room as quietly as possible and sat down.

'James, I need to talk to someone about this and I know you can't hear me but that makes it all the more easier. Before I met you, my heart was broken; it was torn into shreds by the guy I loved the most. I loved him more than life, but he left me. I could never hate him, but he destroyed me completely.'

Logan paused as tears ran down his face. 'Do you know what its like to get your heart broken, then the person who did it claims they still love you? Maybe you do know, maybe you don't. I might never know, but when I ran into you this morning, when I looked into those sexy eyes of yours, it was like time stopped and that gaping hole in my chest that Kendall had created seemed to fill back up slowly. And then I held your hand, and I don't know if you felt it but I felt that same electricity that Kendall and I used to feel when we were together. I think I'm falling for you, James Diamond, although we're like two different worlds that collided, just like Kendall and I. Maybe I'm wrong; I could just be so heartbroken that I'll believe anything my mind tells me. But I definitely know that just touching you makes me feel a whole lot better. So I just wanted to say, James, thanks. Thanks for mending my broken heart although I don't know anything about you. I'm sorry for causing you all the pain. I'll never have the guts to tell this to you again in my life, because we might never see each other again after this, but there is just one thing I wanted to do,'

Logan jumped up from the chair he was on and lowered his lips to James'. As their lips touched, Logan forgot everything, even Kendall. It was like time itself had stopped. Logan slowly lifted himself from James' body, watching the brunette's sleeping face as he did so. 'God James you're so fucking beautiful,' he whispered. He stroked James' hand, and then left as quietly as he came.

Little did he know that James was awake all this time since the sleeping drug had not taken effect yet.

**Well? Please review…..thanks**


	3. Kissing You

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Celeste. I don't know why. Maybe because she declares herself the one and only Mrs. Maslow and I just wanted to show her... Logan is the true 'Mrs. Maslow'. Haha**

**But I just wanted to say... if y'all hadn't noticed, the chapter titles are songs. Chap 1; Falling Down by Selena Gomez, Chap 2; Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato and Chap 3; Kissing You by Miranda Cosgrove... but anyway...**

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**Kendall POV**

Kendall watched Carlos as he left. He had a wonderful time with the energetic and fun-loving Latino. The had played tons of games including Scrabble and Chess, and although Carlos won almost every game,. Kendall still enjoyed himself. He snapped out of his daydreaming when the sound of a car cut through his reverie. He looked outside to see his mother coming out of her black Hyundai. As she came inside, he greeted her with a hug.

'Hi Mom, I've missed you…'

'So did I, Kendall,' She pulled away.

'Where's Katie?'

'She's at her friend's house. Now, Kendall, I need to talk to you about something.' _Fuck, did Katie spill that I was gay?_ 'We need to talk about your grades, Kendall.' Kendall breathed a sigh of relief, but was not eased when he saw his mother's stern face. I know I let you go to Los Angeles, Kendall, but you had promised to do your best while singing with Logan. So why is it that Logan can get straight A+ and you can only get an A-? That is not your best and I'm very disappointed in you.'

Kendall's temper rose immediately when he heard Logan's name. 'I don't give a shit! Logan and I aren't the same person. Why the hell must you always compare me to Logan?'

Mrs Knight's eyes widened. 'Watch your language and don't yell at your mother like that, Kendall Joseph Knight!'

'The fuck I will! You're the most fucked up mother ever! You always judge me, but never help me and you didn't even come to meet me at the airport, you sent the damn neighbour. And you don't even know that your damn son is fucking gay and has a blasted tattoo on his back!' he screamed at her, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

As she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off. 'No. I don't give a damn shit about what you have to say. But I'll tell you something. I broke my own heart recently over Logan and I don't need you to smash it even more by lecturing me about him.'

'You're in l-lo-love with L-Logan?' she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

'God, you're so fucking stupid. I don't know how I put up with you for so long,' he shook his head in anger and frustration and ran out the door slamming it behind him.

He ran across to Carlos' door and pounded on it. The door flew open and Carlos was standing there in a boxers and jersey.

'Kendall! What the hell happened to you?'

Kendall ignored the Latino. He pushed past him and went into the kitchen.

'Beer. I need fucking beer or alcohol or something. Just get me something,' he muttered to Carlos as he searched the fridge.

Carlos stalked over to a cupboard and swung the doors open. 'My parents aren't going to be home till next week and they won't miss two of these,' he said pointing to shelves filled with vodka. Kendall grabbed one and crashed onto the couch.

'So you gonna tell me what's wrong, Kendall?' Carlos sat next to him, a bottle in his hand as well.

'First I smashed my heart into smithereens when I left the love of my life, Logan then you came along and made me feel happy, but after, my fucked-up mother decided to bitch me up.' He took a long swig of vodka. His head would hurt like hell tomorrow but right now it helped him forget about his problems. He wanted to get drunk and forget about his messed-up life for a while.

Carlos giggle, he tended to get stone drunk after a few mouthfuls of vodka. 'Oh, oh Kendy….you wanna play a game to help you forget about Logan bitching you up and you breaking your heart over your mother?' He mixed up the names, but Kendall was too drunk to notice.

'Wha game?' he asked, his words slurring as he spoke.

'Twooth or Dare?' Carlos was now sitting the next way around, his legs over the back of the couch, and his head hanging over the seat. His now-empty bottle of vodka was lying on the ground.

'Mmmm…'K. I'm first. Truth,' Kendall mumbled.

Carlos giggled again, he was now lying down on the couch, his feet a few centimetres away from Kendall's leg. 'Are you gay?'

Kendall blanked out for a moment, then nodded. He tickled the bottom of Carlos' foot and smirked as the boy was sent into a laughing fit. When he was done, Carlos yelled, 'Dare! I want dare!'

Kendall sniggered trying to clear his mind for a good dare, but it wasn't working. He was too way under the drunken spell to even try to figure out his name. Instead he did the first thing that came to his head. He got up and straddled Carlos. He watched the giggling boy underneath him with drunken interest then leaned down and whispered in his ear, 'I want you to fuck me.'

Carlos grabbed Kendall's shirt, still snickering, and crashed their lips together. Their kisses became hot and hungry as their groins rubbed. Kendall moaned as he felt Carlos' hard erection and slid his hand under the rave haired boy's jersey and pulled it off. Kendall began licking Carlos' abs while the Latino moaned in ecstasy. Drunk or not, they were definitely both enjoying this.

Kendall's lips trailed down the Latino boy's chest, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. He pulled it off and watched Carlos' dick spring up from its prison. Kendall stroked it lightly making Carlos moan his name. He put his mouth to the tip of it and licked it, then pushed his mouth down on it. Carlos' hips bucked and he began to fuck Kendall's mouth. He grabbed the back of Kendall's head and pushed it up and down over his dick.

'K-Kendall I gonna come…' Carlos moaned. Seconds after, Kendall's mouth was filled with a thick salty liquid. Completely hard now, Carlos let out a guttural groan and sprang up from beneath Kendall and pounced on top of him.

'You have on too much fucking clothes!' he growled.

'So why are they still on me?'

Carlos pulled off Kendall's jersey and licked his abs. He bit down on Kendall's shoulder as he arched his back, screaming Carlos' name. Kendall was extremely hard now and his cock was straining to get out of its constriction.

Carlos ripped open Kendall's pants and removed his boxers and watched Kendall's dick spring to life. With a sudden movement, he began to suck it. Kendall thrusted upwards and fucked Carlos' mouth until he came, filling the Latino's mouth with hot cum.

They began kissing again, rolling over so Carlos was at the bottom. Kendall licked his index finger and slid it into Carlos. He added his middle finder into the tight hole and began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion. Carlos moaned, then arched into a scream as Kendall slid into him, slowly.

'Fuck you Kendall! Faster! Faster!' he yelled. Kendall began pumping in and out of Carlos as the Latino yelled his name over and over.

Kendall's entire body trembled as he came inside of Carlos' tight ass. The effects of the alcohol were beginning and Kendall felt dizzy with tiredness. He gave Carlos one last electrifying kiss, then he was plunged into darkness.

**Logan POV (About 1 week later)**

It had been a few days since James had been let out of the hospital. The bruise had improved a lot and Logan was taking care of James, getting medicine and groceries while he rested since the doctor ordered him not to move about a lot. After Logan had taken James out for a ride, he dropped James off at his penthouse, then left to pick up a few groceries and more medicine for him. When he returned, he placed the bags on the counter and was walking around looking for James, when he heard music coming from a room, accompanied by a sweet musical voice.

_Sparks fly  
It's like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's  
No where in this world I'd rather be_

Logan followed the voice and ended up in the doorway of a large room where, seated at a piano was James, his fingers moving rapidly over the keys, but he didn't notice Logan.

_Time stops  
Like everything around me  
Is frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things  
I've never seen_

Logan had walked up behind James now, who still hadn't noticed him, and looked over his shoulder at the lyrics on the page and began singing, their voices blending in perfect harmony. James looked up, startled, but never stopped playing or singing.

_'Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you_

When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you

'Wow' Logan breathed. 'I didn't know you could sing. That was awesome.' _Goddammit just when I thought he couldn't get more perfect. _

James blushed bright red as he answered, 'Thanks, you too.'

He smiled, leaving Logan breathless for awhile before an idea formed in his mind.

'Hey, James? I used to record songs with my friend, but he left, so do you wanna do it with me?'

James' face lit up. 'Yes! I've always wanted to be a singer! That'll be so awesome, Logie!' he grinned slightly as Logan blushed at the use of this nickname. Logan stared at his perfect face, then realized he forgot to breathe.

**James POV**

They stared into each others eyes before James took a deep breath, he knew this would spoil the moment, but he couldn't keep this from Logan anymore.

'Logan, I have to tell you something. In the hospital, when you were talking to me, I wasn't unconscious…..I heard everything you said…..and did.'

Logan's cool façade crumbled as his mouth fell open in shock and embarrassment.

'Now you hate me, don't you?' His voice was surprisingly steady, although he looked like he was going to faint.

'Hate you? Hell no!' James started, watching the cute boy in front of him and wondered how he had never met him before.

'So you like me?' Logan watched James with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

'I've been thinking about that, no, Logan, I don't like you, I…' he watched up, startled, as Logan ran out of the room, crying. '…I love you,' he finished, although Logan wasn't in the room anymore.

James sat down by the piano. He had messed up. His whole fucking life was messed up. He put his head in head in his hands. It was true; he loved Logan, with all his heart, ever since the first day he met him. He raised his head slowly. He knew what he had to do. He got up quickly from the chair and ran outside.

He looked all over for Logan. He was nowhere to be found. He was not at his home, so James began roaming streets randomly looking for any sign of the guy he loved. He was crossing a bridge when he saw someone standing on a railing. James sighed. Probably one of those suicide attempts. He walked over to the person to explain to them how good life could be to them, although he himself didn't see how the hell life was being good to him.

'Hey!' he shouted. The person turned around slowly. James gasped in recognition. Logan! 'Logan what are you doing there?'

'James, if only you knew how it feels to have your heart broken, smashed, and ripped in pieces twice, you wouldn't be standing here. You would be down there already.' Logan pointed a hand down towards the churning sea.

'Logan, don't be stupid. If you had stayed to hear me out before, you wouldn't be here. Logan, I meant I didn't _like_ you. I _love_ you. I didn't believe in love at first sight until I met you. You're my one and only love.'

Logan turned his tear-stained face from looking out to the sea to James.

'Really?'

James nodded and his heart soared as Logan smiled, a genuine smile for the first time in days. Logan bent his knees to jump down when a bird came out of nowhere and startled him. He lost his balance and fell over the side of the bridge, screaming as he fell. James darted forward to the end of the bridge.

'Logan!' he shouted, his voice whipped away by the strong breeze.

**I officially like the Jagan story more, but then again, I'm biased. **

**If anyone likes Kogan, do you think I should make Kendall and Logan magically get back together? Tell me what you think. And thanks for the reviews and story alerts! They mean a lot to me. **

**Oh yeah and monkeys are cool. Just saying.**


	4. Back to December

**Yes! I finally finished it. I want to give credit to JamezIzMyDiamond-101 because she helped me with some of the story. **

**And I'm really sorry AllForLoganBTR because this chapter has Kogan in it, but I promise next chapter you will get Jagan. **

**Chapter name- Back to December by Taylor Swift**

**Carlos POV**

Carlos awoke groggily, clutching his stomach as it lurched. He ran into the bathroom and threw up, then rested his forehead on the cool sink. He rinsed his mouth and walked back outside, eyes half-open with sleepiness and realized something. Kendall was laying face-down on the floor, naked…and he was naked also. His ass hurt like hell; it felt sore and painful and Carlos' mind was a swirl of confusion. _Did I have sex with Kendall? What happened last night? Did I lose my virginity to a boy I didn't even know for a full 24 hours? _All he could remember is Kendall at the door asking him for something, but he couldn't remember what. A sob tore through his throat as he stumbled across the room, to his clothes, tripping over Kendall. Kendall groaned, his eyes opening slightly, as Carlos froze. Kendall sat up, rubbing his eyes, instantly alert when he saw Carlos standing there, naked.

'What happened, Carlos?'

'How the fuck should I know? You should, you fucking hoe!' He glared at Kendall furiously for a while before turning to block Kendall from seeing that he was getting hard, from watching the sexy green-eyed boy naked on the ground. He grabbed his clothes and put them on quickly, then threw Kendall's over at him. His heart pounded when he saw Kendall unintentionally flex his abs as he put on his clothes. Kendall looked over at him.

'Carlos, I'm sorry….' He stopped talking when Carlos came up and smacked him across the face.

Carlos watch his face his facial expression change from one of confusion to one of hurt. He looked so cute that Carlos wanted to hug him and tell him to forget everything that happened. Instead he let anger get the better of him as he yelled at Kendall.

'Get out! Get out you mother fucker! I don't want to see your face ever again in my life!

Kendall's hurt expression increased, but he moved slowly towards the door. He turned back to Carlos just before he stepped outside.

'Carlos, maybe we could just talk…'

'GET OUT!' Carlos pushed him out of the door and slammed it in his face, then leaned against it, breathing heavily. The feelings that he had for Kendall which arose every time he thought about him scared Carlos out of his wits. He was a sucker for those green eyes which watched him so intensely when he, Carlos, was trying to figure out how to beat Kendall at scrabble. When Kendall flipped his hair, to get it out of his eyes, he had to restrain himself from running his fingers through Kendall's hair. Kendall's body was like a drug, he couldn't stop watching him. He had to get as far away as possible from that hot and sexy neighbour with green eyes. He decided he would go to Los Angeles, where his parents were. They did say that he could come when he wanted to. Carlos closed his eyes and sighed. When he leaved, everything would be alright.

**Kendall POV**

Kendall really didn't want to go back to his house right then. He didn't want to face his mother just yet. He wanted to walk, and clear his mind. What had he and Carlos done last night? All he could remember was barging in Carlos' house demanding vodka. And then, this morning, when he awoke, Carlos was shouting at him that he should know what had happened last night. What had he done that made Carlos so angry?

The next day, he decided to go and apologize to Carlos. He still couldn't remember what he had done wrong, but he wanted to know. He knew Carlos was mad at him but he was falling for the energetic, fun-loving boy, and he needed to show him that. Avoiding his mother as much as possible, he slipped out of the house and jogged over to Carlos'. He banged on the door but there was no answer.

'There's no one there. He said to tell anyone who came by that he left for Los Angeles!' someone yelled. Kendall turned and saw a man in his mid-fifties walking his dog. Kendall nodded in response.

'Thanks!' Kendall sat down outside the door, and put his face in his hands. Since when did his life get so complicated? He had to tell Carlos how he felt. He didn't think he could live knowing that Carlos was mad at him. He _had _to apologize. Carlos couldn't have left long before. He was probably on a plane right then. He called the airlines and was relieved to be told that there was one extra seat for a flight that was leaving in an hour. If he left just then, he might be able to catch Carlos at the airport. It was only when he was on the plane, a horrible realization dawned on him. _Logan was in LA!_

'Shit. Why do I have to be so reckless?' he chided himself. He could've wait for Carlos to come back home, but he was on the plane already. He couldn't go back. He shook his head in frustration as he disembarked the plane.

'Carlos, Carlos, where are you?' he muttered under his breath. Suddenly he spotted a familiar rave-haired head bobbing a few metres away from him.

'Carlos!' he yelled, but the Latino didn't hear him.

'Carlos!' he yelled again, but when the boy turned around, Kendall dived behind a post, suddenly afraid. He needed sometime to build his confidence before he could face Carlos again.

*a few days later same time as the previous scene with James and Logan*

Kendall made up his mind. He was going to face Carlos that night. He had left the airport, and followed Carlos, feeling very stalker-ish as he rented the apartment opposite Carlos', but he ensured that he was never seen. That night, he walked over to Carlos' apartment and knocked on the door. It was immediately opened by Carlos who was shocked to see Kendall standing there. Kendall's heart pounded as he saw Carlos in a blue striped jersey and black jeans, looking as cute as ever.

'Kendall? What the fuck are you doing here?'

'Carlos I just wanted to apologize, but could you at least tell me what I did wro-'

'Save it. The only reason I left Minnesota was to get away from you.'

He started to slam the door shut in Kendall's face, but Kendall immediately put out a foot and stopped the door from slamming.

'Shove it, Kendall. I don't even know you. Why the fuck would I want to talk to a guy who rapes people who he doesn't even know?' There were tears streaming rapidly from Carlos' face now.

'Wha-What are you talking about?' Kendall stood there frozen. This couldn't be true.

'I'm talking about how I want you to leave me alone!' Carlos screamed and pushed the frozen Kendall aside and took off at full speed. Kendall gathered his wits quickly.

'Carlos!' he shouted. The raven haired boy ignored him and continued running. Kendall slowed to a jog. Carlos was heading straight to the bridge. He knew a shortcut that would let him reach the bridge around the same time as the other boy did. He swerved left and quickly made his way to his destination.

**Logan POV**

Logan screamed as he fell. His hand shot out and grabbed a metal bar that was welded onto the bridge. He swung there, jolts of pain running through his hand. He heard James shout his name and he looked up. James was climbing down the bridge towards him. Logan closed his eyes until he felt a cold hand touch his. He grasped it firmly, opening his eyes slowly. All he could think about was surviving. James pulled him up. Slowly but surely, and soon enough they were both standing on the metal bar. Logan was speechless; it was like his brain was on overdrive. He turned and climbed up the pole, using various pieces of metal as his handholds. He couldn't stop shaking, yet he made it up without falling. As his feet came in contact with solid ground, he sighed in relief. He heard another pair of feet touch the ground next to him and turned to see James. He rushed into his arms.

'Thank you James. Thank you,' he whispered, then drew back, immediately missing the contact. They stared into each other's eyes before they were rudely shoved apart by a running, hysterical, crying boy. He was crying so hard, it was amazing he could see, as he went to the side of the bridge and leaned against it, before sinking to the ground, still crying. James rushed to the boy's side. Logan was about to also, when he heard a voice yell, 'Carlos!'

Time slowed as Logan recognized that voice. It was the voice that accompanied him whilst he sang, the voice that laughed even when he made lame jokes, it was the voice that moaned his name when… no, it couldn't be. But Logan had to be sure. Before he turned around, though, he ordered James take the boy, Carlos, back to James' house immediately. James looked at him questioningly, but complied. He hurried the crying boy off to his house. Logan took a deep breath before turning around.

'Logan!'

'Hi Kendall.' No matter how hard Logan tried, he couldn't stop his voice from cracking.

Kendall stopped in his tracks, his mouth hanging open, as his eyes surveyed Logan, who couldn't help do the same. Logan's eyes roved across Kendall's body, taking in those sexy green eyes, that mouth that had kissed him ever so often, the strong hands that held him whenever he needed support, the shirt that covered up that amazing body he had and finally, settling on his groin for a while, Logan remembered the nights they spent together as they flashed across his mind. He flicked his eyes back up, but when he did so, a flash of silver and orange caught his eye. It was a ring, on his right middle finger, and as Logan's hand automatically went to his throat, where a chain with a sapphire and diamond pendant was hanging, and he was immediately transported back to December, at Christmas time.

*Flashback, Christmas, the year before*

Logan entered the Knight's residence with his parents and was immediately greeted with 'Merry Christmases' and a breath-taking kiss from Kendall, when no one was around. The two families sat down to a delicious feast that Mrs' Knight had prepared, then gathered around the Christmas tree to share presents. It had become a tradition for the boys' family to spend Christmas together, they were like close relatives. Logan received a iPad from his parents, who also gave Kendall a TV watch. Logan revelled in Kendall's excitement as he ripped open gifts. From Kendall's parents, Logan received a touch-screen laptop, since Kendall broke his previous one in a game of hockey, and Kendall got an electric guitar. Logan couldn't wait to see what Kendall had gotten him. Kendall gave him a box, wrapped in black paper, Logan's favourite colour. He tore it open quickly, only to find a note inside.

_MEET ME IN THE BEDROOM NOW, KENDALL._

He turned to Kendall questioningly, but the blonde-haired boy had disappeared. Logan excused himself and walked into the bedroom. He opened the door slowly, but saw nothing. He walked in and heard the door slam shut. He turned around to find himself in Kendall's arms. Their lips met and nothing else existed for that few seconds that they were together. Kendall pulled back with a smirk, and Logan reached out for him again but Kendall gestured for him to wait. Logan smiled when Kendall gave him a black velvet box. He opened it and gasped. Inside was a silver chain, with a sapphire pendant, Logan's birthstone. It was in the shape of a teardrop and had diamonds all around it. On the back, there was an engraving; _I love you so much Logan. Merry Christmas._

'Thank you, Kendall! It's beautiful! It's not real, isn't it? Because it would've been damn expensive!'

'Oh, its real alright,' Kendall sniggered. 'How else was I supposed to show you I love you?'

Logan's heart soared and he tackled him with a kiss. Kendall turned him around and clasped the chain around his neck, the cool silver comforting against his skin.

'Thank you so much, Kendy. But I can't say anything because my gift wasn't that cheap either. Logan reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a green box, similar to the box Kendall had given him. Kendall opened it slowly, stared at the contents, the gazed wonderingly at Logan. It was a silver ring, with small citrine gems embedded all around it. _Love always, Logie_ was engraved on the inside.

'Do you like it?' Logan asked. Kendall was staring at the ring again. He looked up and there were tears in his eyes. He nodded and Logan took the ring from his hand and slipped it on the middle finger of his right hand. It fit perfectly.

'I love you, Logan,' Kendall said as he put his hands on either side of Logan's face and lowered himself to his lips. The kiss soon became heated and Logan felt himself moving backwards until his feet hit the edge of the bed, and he fell on it, Kendall on top of him, the kiss not breaking.

Logan started to unbuttoned Kendall's shirt while Kendall sucked on his neck, leaving a mark. Logan let out a moan as he rocked erratically against Kendall who smirked when he felt the smaller boy's bulge brush against his thigh. He ripped open Logan's shirt, kissing the pale skin as it appeared. Logan's hips bucked as Kendall slipped his hand into Logan's jeans and stroked him.

'I want you Kendall,' Logan moaned.

Kendall grinned as the brunette pulled off his jersey and ran his hands across his abs. He pulled off Logan's clothes, then began kissing Logan's weak spot on the jawline. As he did so, Logan's hand snaked down his back, and hooked in Kendall's jeans, pulling them down. He got on top of Kendall and licked the boy's cock through the thin cloth of his boxers, making him moan on anticipation. He pulled off the boxers, then crashed his lips into Kendall's, their tongues fighting for dominance. Kendall ran his hand through the brunette's hair, sending sparks running down Logan's spine. Logan placed peppery kisses down Kendall's chest, trailing down to his nether regions, and took Kendall's entire length in his mouth. Kendall bucked his hips as Logan began sucking his dick at a rapid speed.

'Logan…I'm gonna cum,' Kendall moaned as his entire body shook and he emptied his load in Logan's mouth, who swallowed the thick salty liquid.

'Fuck me, Kendall,' Logan demanded, half pleading.

He got onto his hands and knees and Kendall kneeled on the bed as he placed his tip on Logan's entrance. He slowly entered Logan, moving in and out before he hit the brunette's prostrate.

'Kendall!' Logan yelled as the blonde banged against his prostrate repeatedly. He dug his hands into Logan's hips as he picked up speed.

'I'm gonna…' Logan whispered; his breath hitching. Kendall immediately understood, and turned Logan over and placed his mouth over Logan's member, swallowing the cum. They lay down side by side, facing each other.

'_That_ was the best Christmas present ever, Logie bear.'

'Yes Kendy. Promise you'll never leave me?'

'I promise.' Kendall kissed Logan on the top of his head, then both their worlds were faded into darkness as they fell into a deep sleep.

*end flashback*

Logan blinked, his face burning, and watched Kendall's face. He saw the pain and hurt in Kendall's eyes and knew he had the same memory haunt him, brought back when Logan's hand went to his necklace. A Logan watched Kendall, all the hurt and pain he felt was brought back, twice the amount. Anger built up in Logan's body.

'Are you done breaking hearts? Huh? Cuz I really wanna know why that guy was crying.'

Something broke inside of Logan and everything poured out of him and he couldn't stop it.

'You promised to never leave me. You _promised_. And you broke that promise.'

'Logan-'

'I loved you. I. Loved. You. And you broke my heart. How do you feel about that?' Logan's voice cracked unwillingly as tears poured out of his eyes.

'I broke my own heart too, Logan, but I had to leave. I left because I love you. I loved you enough to realize that if someone wanted to become a doctor, they had to be serious about it, with no distractions.' Kendall took a deep breath, his emerald eyes unfathomable.

'That's bullsh-'

'Logan, that kid, James, he's heads over heels in love with you. I saw it in his eyes when he was watching you. Maybe he's better for you than I am. He won't hold you back from your life like I will because my hockey career is going to take up most of my time.'

Logan weighed these words. 'Besides, that guy, Carlos, you're in love with him, aren't you?

Kendall sighed. 'Yes, but he doesn't feel the same way.'

Logan frowned. His mind would refuse to believe that Kendall wasn't his anymore unless he did this. He had to prove they felt nothing for each other again. He lifted his head and watched Kendall steadily, locking his eyes into a stare.

'Kiss me, Kendall.'

Kendall's eyes widened 'Logan…'

'Just do it.'

Logan closed his eyes as Kendall walked slowly over.

'Logan, are you sure?'

Logan grabbed Kendall's shirt and crashed their lips together. There were no sparks, no electricity. It was all gone.

'Nothing?' he asked Kendall

'Nothing. No fire anymore, Logie.'

'Same here. So, are we cool?'

Kendall nodded. 'Friends? BFFs?'

Logan snickered and was engulfed in a bear hug by Kendall.

'C'mon Kendy, lets go back to James' house.'

***15 minutes later, Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan at James house***

Logan & Kendall entered James' house and saw James standing by the counter.

'Hey James, this is Kendall.' Logan introduced the two boys.

'So _this_ is Kendall.' James smiled as he shook Kendall's hand.

Kendall rose an eyebrow at Logan. 'I'm _that_ famous?'

Logan rolled his eyes and asked, 'Where's Carlos?'

James nodded his head towards the bedroom. Kendall took a deep breath.

'I'm gonna see him.' As he disappeared through the door, James turned to Logan.

'You guys made up?'

'Yeah but we're not together, Jamie. I won't do that to you.'

He stood on his tiptoes and kissed James. The sparks that passed through that touch was amazing and Logan forgot everything around him. Logan slipped his hand beneath James' jersey and began to pull it off, but James pushed him away.

'Not here. If you wanted me to rip my clothes off, you could've just asked.'

Logan blushed. 'Whatever.'

He kissed James again, then pulled away reluctantly once more as James smacked himself on the head.

'Oh shit! There's a party tomorrow night that my friend, Kevin told me about when I was lugging Carlos home. He said I was to bring anyone I wanted. So if you wanna, you could come, and we could ask Kendall and Carlos.'

'Why not? I'll go ask them now. I wonder what they're doing anyways .I wanna make sure that Carlos is not killing Kendall.'

As Logan began to walk to the bedroom, James grabbed his waist and turned him around.

'No Logan, walk like this.' He began waddling around in circles. Logan laughed until his sides started to hurt.

'Darling, I walk like this,' he responded in a British accent as he walked like a robot.

'I don't care if you're a robot; I'm in love with you!'

Logan blushed as he opened the door to James' room. As he surveyed the room, what he saw inside made him gasp in surprise.

**Carlos POV**

Carlos lay face down on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. When he had seen Kendall today, all he could think about was how sad he looked, and he, Carlos was causing the pain, but he couldn't help himself.

'I'm sorry, Carlos.'

Carlos jumped. He hadn't heard Kendall come into the room. He sat up, his vision slightly blurred by tears.

'What do you want, Kendall?' his voice cold and hard. He winced at his own tone. Why was he being so harsh on himself? Maybe he should just admit he liked Kendall.

'Carlos, I can't remember what happened, but I need you to forgive me. I'm really sorry for whatever I did. I'm also sorry for causing you all this pain and hurt. I'm gonna leave now, but I wanted you to know…' he sighed. 'I love you, with all my heart, which is why I had to come all the way to LA to apologize to you.

He got up and walked to the door. Carlos' mind was a swirl of confusion, but one thing was prominent; he had feelings for Kendall. He marched up behind Kendall, grabbed the back of his shirt, spun him around, slammed his back against the door and crashed his lips into Kendall's. Kendall's lips opened in surprise, and Carlos took it as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Kendall's mouth, mapping it out. The connection the felt was unbelievable and indescribable. Suddenly, the door opened, pushing them to the ground, Kendall on top of Carlos. Carlos blushed furiously as he saw Logan standing there, his mouth open in surprise.

'H-hi….. Bleep blap bloop. Bye!' Logan bolted out of the door.

They both got up and walked outside, into the living room, feeling uncomfortable. Logan and James were on the couch, watching _Glee. _Logan glanced at them and smiled then gestured for them to sit. Kendall and Carlos looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, then sat down to a four hour back-to-back episode marathon of _Glee_.

**Kendall POV**

Fifteen minutes later, they were all chatting merrily among themselves, _Glee _forgotten completely. they were talking about their favourite songs and singers.

'What about _Jar of Hearts _by Christina Perri?' James asked. 'You like that song?'

There was a chorus of yeses from the other three. Carlos perked up visibly as he seemed to remember something.

'Who likes Adam Lambert? Raise your hand if you do!' Every hand shot up in the air. Kendall looked around, surprised at how quickly the boys had become best friends, just by sharing a love for music. Logan grinned at him before asking another question.

'So what are everybody's top three favourite songs in order? I know mine is _1-2 Crush on You_ by the Clash, _Dance, Dance, Dance_ by the Beach Boys and _DJ Got Us Falling in Love Again_ by Usher. What about you all?'

Carlos looked thoughtful before replying, 'Definitely _Drops of Jupiter_ by Train, _Strut_ by Adam Lambert and _Dance, Dance, Dance _by Beach Boys.'

James was ready. He blurted it out as soon as Carlos finished. '_Never Gonna Leave This Bed_ by Maroon 5, _Dynamite _by Taio Cruz and _Dance, Dance, Dance_ by Beach Boys.'

Kendall realized that he had to go now. 'Ummmmmm…._Dance Dance Dance _by Beach Boys, _For Your Entertainment_ by Adam Lambert and _Your Own Disaster_ by Taking Back Sunday.' He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see the three of them staring at him with goofy grins on their face.

'Guys, why are you staring at me like that?'

They continued to stare at him goofily.

'Seriously, it's creeping me out.'

'We all like the Beach Boys song, _Dance Dance Dance_! You completed it!' Carlos squealed excitedly.

'Okayyyy then.' Just then Kendall's phone rang.

He excused himself and walked into the kitchen and answered the phone.

'Hello?'

'Kendall Joseph Knight, where the hell are you? You are in big trouble young man. You better get your ass down here immediately or else!'

'Shit!'

**Longest chapter ever! Yay!**

**If anyone needs to know, citrine is November's birthstone, along with topaz. They're both an orange-y colour. They look the same but I think citrine looks prettier in rings. **


	5. For Your Entertainment

***Avoids miscellaneous objects thrown at me, paper balls, pencils, glass*...What the fuck? You're throwing glass at me? I'm really that bad? Then again, I haven't updated in over a month and I'm sorry. School really takes up a lot of your time, especially when you have exams, but oh well. Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**I think I haven't done my best with this chapter, and I don't really like it, but...here goes!**

**For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert**

'_Kendall Joseph Knight, where the hell are you? You are in big trouble, young man. You better get your ass down here immediately or else!'_

'_Shit!'_

'What did I tell you about your language? And where are you? You think running away can solve your problems? You're still a child!'

'I'm freaking sixteen! Nearly an adult! Can you just leave me alone for a day? I'm a teenager with raging hormones. Can I just live my life?'

He tensed, not believing that he had actually said all that, but there was nothing to be done. He expected her to fight him and demand that he return home immediately, but instead she sighed.

'You're right. I should stop treating you like a child. I'm sorry, Kendall. Call me when you're coming home, okay?

'Yes, Mom. Bye.' Kendall hung up, a little confused, but he cleared his mind and walked back into the living room. There he was met with the shock of his life. James was on the couch, Logan straddling him and they engaged in a pretty heated make-out session. Carlos, on the other hand, was playing a game on his blackberry, obviously oblivious to Logan and James. Kendall thought he looked adorable as he scrunched his face in concentration.

He walked up behind the Latino and whispered in his ear, 'Hey, cutie pie.'

Carlos screamed as Logan and James looked up, blushing.

'You scared me! Just as I was beating my high score,' he scolded, but there was a large grin on his face.

'But you don't mind, do you?' Kendall asked as he bent and gave him a kiss.

He grinned at Logan as he awkwardly tried to get off James, who looked uncomfortable. Then he seemed to remember something.

'Oh yeah! Logan and I are going to a party tomorrow night. You two wanna come?'

Kendall looked at Carlos 'You wanna go?

'Yeah, why not?' Carlos shrugged.

'Okay! We're all going! Let's meet here at 6o'clock?' James said. Everyone nodded.

**Logan POV**

Logan watched Kendall in admiration. It was amazing how he got along with James. The four were like best friends now. Before Carlos had interrupted, he and James were watching fireworks in the sky. It was true; whenever he and James kissed, fireworks went off in his head. After Kendall and Carlos left, since it was late in the night, James turned to him.

'So what are you gonna do tonight? Could you stay awhile?'

Logan's heart soared. 'Course I can, baby.'

James came up to Logan and kissed him gently. But Logan didn't want gentle. He pulled James to him and ran his hands through his soft silky hair. James walked forward, slamming Logan's back into a wall. He pulled Logan's feet up around him, never breaking the kiss. Logan bucked his hips against James' growing erection and pulled him impossibly closer. He ripped off James' jersey, running his hands over his hard abs.

'God James, you're so fucking beautiful.'

James laughed. 'You said that same thing to me after you kissed me in the hospital.'

'That's because it's true.'

Logan crashed their lips together again.

'Logan, you have on too much fucking clothes.' James moaned as Logan rubbed his dick through his jeans.

'So why are they still on me?'

He pulled off Logan's jersey, then began walking towards the bedroom, Logan still wrapped around him. He kicked the door shut then crashed onto the bed with Logan. He straddled Logan, then pulled off the brunette's jeans and boxers. He stared at Logan, who shifted nervously between his legs.

'James? Is something wrong?'

James bent down and attacked Logan's lips. 'And I thought you couldn't get more perfect.' He whispered.

Logan smiled against this mouth before he ripped off the rest of James' clothes. Logan moaned in pleasure as James' cock rubbed against his own. James took out the lube and rubbed it on his member and then placed his dick against Logan's ass and pushed in slowly. Logan arched his back with a loud moan as James built up speed, banging against Logan's prostrate. Logan whimpered as he came over both of their stomachs. James came seconds after, filling Logan to the brim. James collapsed on the bed next to Logan, their breaths coming in hitches. They entwined their fingers as James sang softly.

_Wake you up in the middle of the night to say_

_I will never walk away again_

_I'm never gonna leave this bed…_

Logan snickered and opened his mouth to say something, but his words evaporated as he fell into a deep sleep.

*The next day, in the afternoon*

Logan banged on the bathroom door.

'Get the fuck outta there James! The guys would be here just now!'

'Hold on, Logie bear!'

Logan rolled his eyes. Why was James taking so long to get dressed?_He_ had on a simple outfit consisting of a white V-neck, a brown jacket and blue jeans. He lifted his hand to bang on the door again when the doorbell rang.

'Oh doodies!' he muttered. He strode over to the door and pulled it open. Kendall and Carlos were making out passionately on the doorway. Logan stood there uncomfortably before clearing his throat as Kendall and Carlos looked up in embarrassment. Kendall donned a white jersey, a black leather jacket and black jeans whereas Carlos sported a dark blue hoodie with a silver eagle on the back and blue jeans.

After they came inside, Logan slammed the door shut as James sauntered over to him in a green jersey and blue jeans. Logan looked murderous.

'You stayed in there for an entire hour just to put on jersey and jeans?'

James placed a hand on either side of Logan's face and Logan melted as James leaned in closer.

'I had to look perfect for you,' he whispered, his breath hot on Logan's face. Their lips touched and Logan gasped as their kisses became hungry. He could feel an erection already starting to form. They pulled away with a great effort and James rested his forehead on Logan's.

'I love you Logie bear. I always will.' He whispered.

They drew apart and walked into the living room, holding hands. Logan was not surprised to see Kendall and Carlos completely engrossed in each other's lips once more. James looked amused.

'Guys, you can fuck each other when we come back, okay? Right now we have a party to go to!' he shouted.

Kendall and Carlos looked up, blushing. They got up and the four boys walked outside as James locked up.

'Could I drive? Please? Please, please?' Carlos begged.

Kendall shook his head quickly.

'Hell no. You and Logan are _not_ driving whatsoever. Either me or James. You wanna drive?' he looked at James, an eyebrow arched questioningly. James gestured for him to drive and he slid into the driver's seat.

~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~BTR~~~~~~~~~~~

Five minutes after, James in the front seat, directing Kendall where to go, and Logan and Carlos in the talked about everything possible, from electronics to games, to cars, they even had a debate bout their favourite sodas. James shushed them all before asking them a question.

'I have a question, the answer is really cool. What's love?'

'Love is a profoundly tender, passionate feeling of warm, personal attachment or deep affection for another person.' Logan drawled thoughtfully. 'It can also be used when one gets no score in some spor-' He cut off as he saw James and Carlos staring at him as if he were mad.

'What are you talking about? No, wait, don't answer,' James said. All I wanted to say is that in maths, love is a problem, history; a war, in chemistry; an equation, in art; a heart, in me; you,' he quoted, looking back at Logan lovingly.

'Awwww...' Carlos said and Logan shot him a glare, but not before blushing hotly. He launched himself at Carlos and the two boys started a catfight in the back as James directed Kendall to their destination. When they arrived, Kendall turned to the back.

'Alright! Break it up! We're here!'

The two boys stopped fighting and glared at each other for a while, before bursting out in laughter. They all got out of the car and Logan wrapped his hand around James' waist as they walked towards the lighted place. It was a large building with Club Paradise[1] written on the front. The sounds of 'Dirty Bit' emanated from the building. Logan removed his hand from James' waist and opened the door to enter. A guy came up to them who James hugged before introducing.

'Kevin, this is my boyfriend, Logan and these dudes are Kendall and Carlos. Guys, this is my best-est friend in the whole while world, Kevin.'

Kevin shook their hands, pausing by Logan to whisper in his ear, 'If you break his heart, I'll kick your sorry ass to Timbuktu.'

Logan glanced at James, but the tall boy was with Carlos, sticking carrots up their noses. Logan smiled despite himself, and Kevin patted him on his back, then walked away. The four boys strolled around trying to find a corner away from the half-drunk girls and boys. They finally found a corner, empty, though not secluded. Logan leaned on a wall, his back to them as he mulled over Kevin'sthreat. _What had happened to make Kevin say that to me? I'll ask James. I'm not gonna break his heart, but at least I'll know why-_

'Hi,' a soft voice cut through his thoughts. He looked up in surprise. There were three girls, a blonde, brunette and red head standing there, staring at him lustily, all dressed in slutty outfits.

'Hey,' he said, scrutinizing their outfits. All of their clothes were so freakishly tight, he wondered how on earth, could they breathe? He felt James' hot gaze bore into his back, as the girls giggled, hiding behing their hair.

The blondie moved closer.

'I'm Celeste, she's Krystal,' Celeste pointed to the redhead over her shoulder, 'and she's Leah.' She nodded towards the brunette.

She was standing right in front of Logan now. She trailed one of her fingers down his chest as he flinched. _Slut_.

'You wanna dance?' She twirled a lock of her hair with her free hand as she bit her lip seductively.

'Nope.'

Celeste pouted; it was obvious she wanted to do other things than dancing. 'Please?'

For some reason, anger began boiling inside of Logan. Why wouldn't this slut leave him alone?

'Fuck off, bitches,' he growled.

Celeste's piercing blue eyes bored into his before turning and slinking back into the crowd with her posse. Logan sighed, and turned to find himself looking into James' unreadable face.

'Why didya turn them down?'

'Oh please, Jamie, I'm here for your entertainment.'

James blushed at his newfound nickname before a grin split his perfectly chiselled face in two. He leaned down and united his lips with Logan's as the music, the party, the dancing girls and sluts all disappeared and all that mattered was James.

**Celeste POV**

Celeste glared at the brunet before turning and walking back into the middle of the crowd. How _dare_ that guy turn her down? She was _not_ going to let some guy refuse her and get away with it.

'But he was cute, wasn't he?' Krystal announced as they danced in the middle of the floor, grinding against some guys they had never seen before. Celeste rolled her eyes at the shallowness of her friends. Sometimes she questioned her friendship with them.

Leah nodded before commenting. 'Yup, but he turned the _queen_ down. Do ya think he'll get away with it easily?'

Celeste smirked. Her friends knew her oh so well. 'Hell no.'

Leah glanced across in the brunette's direction and her mouth dropped open. 'I think it may not matter.'

Celeste turned to watch the guy. He had his hand around a taller boy's neck and was kissing him, full on the lips. She smiled, that little signature half-smile of hers.

'Oh, it's not over,' she whispered as she turned back around and continued dancing.

**James POV**

James pulled away from Logan and the loud music came rushing back. Logan grinned at him.

'You wanna go outside a little? This music is giving me a fucking headache.'

James nodded and followed Logan outside. They sat on a bench outside, holding hands, their fingers entwined. They enjoyed the silence a while, before Logan turned to him, his eyes filled with worry.

'James, can I ask you a question?'

'Yeah, Logie. Anything.'

'Why did Kevin threaten to kick my ass to Timbuktu if I break you your heart? Not that I'm going to.'

James' head snapped around to stare at Logan. His eyes filled with tears as the memory of that night came rushing back to him. Logan saw his eyes water and immediately wrapped his hands around James.

'Don't worry, James. You don't have to tell me.'

James stared deep into those chocolate eyes that he loved so much.

'Yes Logan... I do.'

* * *

(The story James is telling Logan)

James lit the last candle on the table and smiled. It looked perfect. Tonight was the night. The night he was going to give up his virginity to his lover, Jonathon. He sat on the couch, staring into space. _Finally! I can't wait until he comes –_

The door banged open. It was Jonathon. James smiled brightly.

'Hey Jon-'James broke off when he saw Jonathon's best friend, Brandon stagger in the doorway. James looked back at Jonathon, and finally registered exactly what Jonathon was wearing and how he was looking. He had on a short pants and jersey and his blond hair was dishevelled. He had a crazed look in his eyes that only appeared when-

'You're drunk,' James breathed.

Jonathon lunged forward and grabbed James. He tossed him on the counter.

'Jonathon?' The aforementioned punched him in the mouth. James looked at Jonathon hurt and pain embedded in his eyes as Brandon came and held down his hands.

Jonathon ripped off the tall boy's pants. James gasped as the cold air hit his flesh, but then winced as pain shot through his mouth.

'Shut up, you little fucker,' Brandon hissed.

James tried to respond, but his mouth had swollen too much. Instead, he shot Brandon daggers with his eyes. Brandon took out a knife and grinned as naked fear filled James' features. He cut a slit down James' shirt, slicing piece of the well defined chest. James wiggled, ignoring the pain in his chest, trying to get out of his grip.

'Stop wiggling, ass,' Jonathon scolded and James stopped, watching the boy, hate and hurt written all over his face.

Tears streamed down his face as they both picked him up and carried him, struggling helplessly, into the bedroom. They threw him onto the bed and Jonathon pulled off James' boxers and began jerking his hand up and down his cock. The brunet continued squirming as he tried to get out of his cold grip.

'Tie the fucker down, Brandon.'

Brandon smiled in cold-hearted pleasure before ripping a jersey in pieces and tying his hand to the headboard. He then took James' feet and spread them open and tied them to each post on the sides of the bed. By this time, Jonathon had taken off his clothes and straddled James. He banged his lips against James', making him wince in pain. James glared at him, whatever love he felt for him slowly evaporating, and every once of his being began to hate Jonathon, who smiled, as if sensing the hate. He shoved his cock down James' throat.

James bit him.

'Ah, you little fucker, you like to play it rough?'

He lined is dick up by James' ass and shoved all the way in, pushing mercilessly past muscle. James screamed in pain as he saw white and he shut his eyes, trying to ignore the piercing pain. Suddenly something hard was shoved into his mouth. James opened his eyes to see Brandon's cock halfway down his throat.

The boy smiled evilly before leaning down and whispering, 'Bite me and I'll bite back.'

James looked at him fearfully, before Jonathon pulled out of James, making the tall boy's eyes water. The pain was unbearable. _What the fuck was so amazing about sex?_ Then Jonathon began pushing in and out, hitting James prostate head-on. James was immediately hard. He closed his eyes again, as Brandon pushed in and out of his mouth, mimicking the movements of the other. James could feel his hips unwillingly move back and forth to meet Jonathon's hard thrusts.

'Hmmm...someone likes fuck,' Jonathon grinned. He banged against James' prostate, making him moan against the big obstruction in his mouth. He sucked on Brandon's dick, not even thinking about what he was doing anymore. Brandon's head flew back with a loud moan as he came in James' mouth. James gagged on the thick salty liquid, swallowing it reluctantly. Jonathon was close, and he came inside of James, filling him to the brim. Without warning and against his will, James' cock exploded, cum shooting high into the air. Jonathon and Brandon grinned at each other, then cleaned themselves and got dressed.

'How did you like your first fuck?' Brandon sneered, but James ignored him and stared at Jonathon instead.

'How could you do this to me? I thought... I thought you loved me?' James voice cracked.

Jonathon grinned at him, the fazed look in his eyes brightening.

'How could you? How could you, Jonathon? How cou-'

His voice cut off as Jonathon came over and punched him in his face. James eyes brimmed with tears once more, and he sank thankfully into the darkness.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

The next day, James awoke, still naked, but untied. His mouth was numb and his entire body was sticky, he couldn't move his legs because the pain was unbearable. His eyes threatened to water again as he remembered what had happened the night before, but he refused to cry over someone who he wasn't in love with anymore. Instead, he reached slowly to his nightstand and picked up his phone and called his best friend, Kevin.

'Kevin? Could you come over now please? Thanks,' his voice cracked on the last word.

Ten minutes later, Kevin entered the room, immediately concerned when he saw James curled in a ball, crying. They had been best friends since they were young, and seeing James naked didn't bother him, but seeing him crying so much did.

'James? James, what's wrong?'

James felt the bed sink next to him as Kevin took a seat. He turned and cried into Kevin's t-shirt as he stuttered out all that had happened. He wiped his face and looked into Kevin's eyes. He saw sadness in them, but it was quickly replaced by anger.

'If I ever find that fucking Jonathon, I'll kick his sorry fucking ass to Timbuktu.'

* * *

'Ever since, Kevin has helped me get over it and has told every single one of my lovers that same phrase. I didn't go to the hospital, but that same night after he r-raped me, I saw on the news that he and Brandon died in an accident. Served them right, the mother fuckers.'

'Oh God, James,' Logan whispered as tears began to form in his eyes.

'It's alright. Kevin has helped me get through it, and through every relationship I've been in after that.'

'Jesus. James, you know I'll never do that to you.'

James turned to look at him with a tear-stained face. 'You promise?'

'I swear.'

**Kendall POV**

Kendall watched Logan leave with a smile on his face. He knew that Logan was in good hands. He turned his attention to the Latino who was doing strange things to his senses as he snuggled in under his arm. He suddenly felt a twitch in his pants and look down in horror to see a bulge forming in his pants. He cleared his mind to get rid of his quickly growing erection, but it was too late. Carlos saw the bulge in his pants and smirked. Before Kendall had time to react, he was grabbed by his hand and pulled outside.

'Carlos?'

The boy ignored him and continued dragging him along. They walked along the side of the building before Carlos stopped. It was in a totally dark area, apart from everyone else, no one could see them and it was totally vacant.

'Carlos?' Kendall asked again. 'What are you doi-'

His voice cut off as Carlos pressed his lips against Kendall's. Their hands slid over each other, and Kendall let out a moan as Carlos' hand slipped into his pants and stroked his erection. Carlos unzipped Kendall's pants and pulled them down with his boxers. He kneeled and stroked Kendall's length lovingly. His touch was so gentle; shivers raced up and down Kendall's spine.

'Please, Carlos,' Kendall pleaded.

The Latino placed his mouth on the tip of Kendall's dick. He swirled his tongue around the tip of it, sending Kendall crazy. He lolled his head back and closed his eyes as Carlos sucked slowly on his member. He grabbed Carlos' head and pushed it up and down over his cock. Carlos moaned around the large erection in his mouth. He sucked on it gently, his hot lips driving Kendall over the edge. Before any of them knew it, Kendall emptied his load in Carlos' mouth.

'Carlos' he whispered as he slumped against the wall, feeling weak. After he swallowed, Carlos placed kisses on Kendall's dick, before rising to kiss him on the lips. Carlos stopped before staring into Kendall's emerald eyes.

'Kendall, you're eyes are so sexy'

'So are you, baby'

Carlos blushed and Kendall pulled his pants and boxers back up. He kissed Carlos, then they walked back inside, holding hands. They sat back down on the chair they had previously occupied as James and Logan sauntered back in. When they did, the place grew dark and the loud music stopped as a voice filtered over the speakers and everyone turned to face the stage.

'Is it hot in here or is just me? All the sexy women in here...'

The four boys ignored the speaker as they carried on their own conversation.

'So,' Logan said, 'What did ya peeps do when we were outside?'

'Well, Carlos gave me this really awesome blowjob.'

'Did you really have to say that?' Carlos muttered, blushing profusely.

'Hey, I had to show them what an awesome person you are.'

Meanwhile, James and Logan were staring at them incredulously.

'Did you really do that?' James answered, looking stupefied.

Kendall was about to answer when a blinding light flashed across them and they raised their hands to block their eyes.

'And this is the little group that will perform for us tonight,' the voice over the speaker exclaimed.

'WHAT?' Kendall asked, shocked.

They were pushed forward by the surrounding crowd, still confused as ever.

'They're gonna perform a song of their choice, so what song are you gonna choose, guys,' the speaker said cheerily.

As they reached the stage, Kendall turned to the others.

'Well, they're obviously not gonna change their minds, so what song do you guys wanna sing?'

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly.

'Dance Dance Dance by the Beach Boys, since we all like that song.'

Kendall turned to James and Carlos, who nodded their assent.

'But why us?' Carlos whined as they graced the stage.

'Shhh, darling, just sing and let go of yourself,' Kendall whispered.

The music began and everyone else began dancing as the guys sang, a little shaky at first, but building confidence slowly, as they continued to sing, adding harmonies and some dance moves.

_After six hours of school I've had enough for the day__  
__I hit the radio dial and turn it up all the way_

_I gotta dance (dance dance dance now the beat's really hot) right on the spot__  
__(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)__  
__The beat's really hot__  
__(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)__  
__Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!_

_When I feel put down I try to shake it off quick__  
__With my chick by my side the radio does the trick_

_I gotta dance (dance dance dance now the beat's really hot) right on the spot__  
__(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)__  
__The beat's really hot__  
__(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)__  
__Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!_

_Oh!_

_At a weekend dance we like to show up late__  
__I play it cool when it's slow and jump it when it's fast_

_I gotta dance (dance dance dance now the beat's really hot) right on the spot__  
__(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)__  
__The beat's really hot__  
__(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)__  
__Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!_

_(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)__  
__(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)__  
__(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)__  
__Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!_

_(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)__  
__(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)__  
_

They ended the song, slightly out of breath, yet shocked as the crowd erupted in cheers. They patted each other on the back for such a wonderful performance. Just then, a loud voice erupted from the fading crowd.

'Hey! Stop right there!'

**As I said, I don't like this chapter, all that much, but tell me what you think.**

**[1] Totally made up...**

**Again, I'm really sorry. But check out my new story 'Tonight I'm Loving You' which features all the BTR couples in different chapters. **


	6. Its Only Love

**Sorry! Really short chapter, but enjoy…**

**Song used: Aftermath by Adam Lambert**

**Chapter name: Its Only Love by The Beatles**

_They ended the song, slightly out of breath, yet shocked as the crowd erupted in cheers. They patted each other on the back for such a wonderful performance. Just then, a loud voice erupted from the fading crowd._

'_Hey! Stop right there!'_

The four boys turned to see a large guy walking towards them, an African-American woman trailing after him, a clipboard clenched in her hand.

'Gustavo?' Logan and Kendall said in shock.

'You know this guy?' Carlos whispered to Kendall.

'James, Carlos, this is Gustavo who is mine and Logan's _amazing_ music producer,' Kendall said

'He is right, I _am_ amazing,' Gustavo replied, not seeming to notice the hint of sarcasm that had layered Kendall's voice.

Kendall rolled his eyes. 'And this beautiful lady is Kelly.'

'Yeah, yeah, are you finished? Now, about that performance. It was very good, but it needs some fine-tuning. So, James and Carlos, do you want to form a boy band with Logan and Kendall?'

James leaned down and muttered softly into Logan's ear. 'Is Kelly his wife? Cuz he looks _huge_… poor Kelly.'

Logan burst out laughing, and when he regained his breath, he said, 'Nope. Kelly's his assistant. But omigod! The images! Don't imply that again cuz my poor brain is bleeding.'

James grinned at him as Logan tiptoed and pecked him on his lips. Gustavo did not hear their entire exchange, but rather, he just saw the kiss. His eyes popped out of his head (literally).

'Logan… Did you just kiss James? Why? IT'S NOT RIGHT!' he shouted in Gustavo's face.

'He's my boyfriend 'Stavo, its only love. Although I don't expect you to know about that.' Logan said, kissing blushing James on the cheek, as if to emphasize the point.

'Well you have to get un-gay if you want to be my boy band,'

Logan smirked. 'Two things. First of all, what does un-gay mean? If you meant gay in the sense of happiness, then it can mean that you want us to be unhappy. But also, theoretically, you could also mean that you are a homophobe and you-'

'Logan,' James said. 'We get the point.'

Logan shot him a look.

'Anyways, secondly, we're not _your _boy band.'

Gustavo looked murderous.

'Well, Logan, if you want to be so rude, then you guys have to make up the name of the band and your first song in a week or else, you have to get un-gay or straight or whatever.'

Kendall stepped up to Gustavo.

'Oh, it's on.'

[[The next day, in the morning]]

'Ahhh,' Carlos moaned in frustration as he lay on the ground. 'Why is Gustavo such a jerk? How are we supposed to make up a freaking song?'

He flung his pencil on the ground and propped himself up on his elbows. Kendall smirked at him and Carlos' heart began to race. He locked eyes with the blond, and for a moment, he was drowning in those sexy eyes. He tore his eyes away from the emeralds and looked around Kendall's room.

'I wonder how Logan and James are doing. Maybe we should let them finish everything and you could play a song on your guitar for me.'

'Yeah that's a good idea.' Then the rest of the sentence dawned on him. 'Wait. No no no. I'm not gonna play a song for you. I'm not good. I'll probably mess it up or something.'

'Please' Carlos pleaded, using the full effect of a puppy dog face.

'Dammit Carlos. Don't do that. Don't…' he sighed. 'Fine.'

He got up from his position on the ground and picked up his guitar. It was one of his most prized possessions. He began strumming softly.

_Have you lost your way?__  
__Living in the shadow of the messes that you made__  
__And so it goes__  
__Everything inside your circle starts to overflow__  
__Take a step before you leap__  
__Into the colours that you seek__  
__You'll get back what you give away__  
__So don't look back on yesterday_

_Wanna scream out_

_No more hiding__  
__Don't be afraid of what's inside__  
__Gonna tell ya you'll be alright__  
__In the aftermath__  
__Anytime anybody pulls you down__  
__Anytime anybody says you're not allowed__  
__Just remember you are not alone__  
__In the aftermath_

_You feel the weight_

_Of lies and contradictions that you live with every day_

_It's not too late__  
__Think of what can be if you rewrite the role you play__  
__Take a step before you leap__  
__Into the colours that you seek__  
__You get back what you give away__  
__So don't look back on yesterday_

_Wanna scream out_

_No more hiding__  
__Don't be afraid of what's inside_

_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright_

_In the aftermath__  
__Anytime anybody pulls you down__  
__Anytime anybody says you're not allowed__  
__Just remember you are not alone__  
__In the aftermath__  
__In the aftermath_

_Before you break you have to shed your armor__  
__Take a trip and fall into the glitter__  
__Tell a stranger that they're beautiful__  
__So all you feel is love, love__  
__All you feel is love, love_

_Wanna scream out_

_No more hiding__  
__Don't be afraid of what's inside__  
__Wanna tell you you'll be alright__  
__In the aftermath_

Carlos felt tears gather at the bottom of his eyes as he listened to the lyrics of the song. And to make the song even more touching, Kendall looked like a statue of peace as he sang, his eyes closed, clearly enjoying the sound. It was when he sang the last note, something clicked in Carlos' brain. He got up, took the guitar from Kendall's hands and straddled the blond. He kissed Kendall, hands fisting in the blonde's shirt and pulled him impossibly closer. When they came up for air, Carlos rested his head against Kendall's.

'I love you, Kendall.'

Those three words were so simple, yet meant the world to Kendall. He pulled Carlos back in for a kiss, but his one was slow and gentle, tongues twining and exploring each other's mouth.

'I love you too.'

Carlos squealed like a puppy and pounced on Kendall, sending the blond sprawling on his back on the ground. Carlos crawled up his chest and smooched him on the lips. Before he could pull away though, Kendall deepened the kiss, running his hands through the Latino's soft hair. He sucked on Carlos' bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the smaller boy. He trailed kisses down his neck, then bit down on his shoulder, making the Latino groan in pleasure. Clothes disappeared quickly, so fast that neither boy could track it. They rolled across the ground, hands everywhere, rubbing every inch of skin, never breaking the kiss. When they stopped rolling and broke away, Kendall was on top of Carlos, kissing the well-defined chest trailing down south. Carlos moaned loudly as Kendall placed soft kisses around and up his throbbing member, before covering it with his mouth. Kendall slowly sucked on Carlos' erection, causing the Latino to buck his hips violently into his mouth.

'Nngh…_Kendall_,' he whispered, hands fisted in those beautiful blond locks, as he exploded in Kendall's mouth.

Kendall swallowed the salty liquid before spitting on his palms and lubricating his aching member. He kissed Carlos once more, before pushing in slowly past rings of muscle. Carlos scrunched his face in slight pain before Kendall pulled out, giving him pleasure.

Kendall built up speed, slamming against Carlos' prostrate multiple times.

'Ohhh…Kendall!' With one last and final thrust, Kendall buried deep inside of Carlos and emptied his load. Carlos followed seconds after, spilling the white liquid over both of their chests.

'That was amazing,' Carlos whispered.

'I had to pay you back for that blowjob one way or the other' Kendall smirked at Carlos' red face.

They got up sluggishly and lay down on the bed. Carlos pulled Kendall close and snuggled in under his arms.

…

[Logan's house]

'Yeah, yeah…yeah' James said tunelessly. 'How are we supposed to make up a fucking song?'

'Sssh, James, we can't let Stavo win, okay? Now c'mere.'

James crawled over on the bed to Logan and placed sloppy kisses all over his face. Logan pulled that perfect face down to his lips and slipped his tongue in immediately. He ran his hand underneath James' jersey, pulling it off and pressing his body to James'. The taller boy ran his hand through those raven locks he loved so much. Logan's jersey came off, tossed to a corner of the room. The boys rubbed their erections against the other's moaning in the process. Logan's hand moved to James' jeans to unzip it-

_So young and full of running__  
__all the way to the edge of desire.__  
__Steady my breathing, silently screaming__  
__I have to have you now._

The soft melody of John Mayer's 'Edge of Desire' cut through the romantic moment. Logan pulled away and looked at the caller ID on his phone.

'Fuck. It's my mom. Sorry James.' He padded out of the room and hit the answer button. 'Hi Mom.'

'_Hey Logan. I've been trying to get you since yesterday.'_

'My phone was on silent, sorry mom.'

'_It's okay. But your aunt Sabrina is coming over in ten minutes with her daughter.'_

'What? Now? With her daughter?'

'_Yeah, but you've never met her daughter, so be nice. The last time you probably saw each other was when you were toddlers. Uncle Henry has been very abusive and is spending all her money, so she wants to stay away for a while to prove that he can't live without her. She needs to stay by you for about a week until she can find a place to stay otherwise. So treat her nice, okay?'_

"Yes mom, love you.'

'_Love you too, hunny bunch.'_

Logan hung up and raced back into the bedroom.

'Dammit. My aunt and her daughter who I've never met are coming over _now_. Stay here and let me go downstairs to greet them. You stay here and be a nice little child.'

Logan pulled on a jersey and turned to leave, when James' voice stopped him.

'Umm…that's my jersey.'

Logan looked down in horror and reached for the hem of the jersey when the door bell rang.

'Oh dammit. Whatever,' he pecked James on the lips and ran downstairs.

He opened the door to see his usually cheerful aunt standing on the stairs. Her face was drawn and tired, but the smile on her face was genuine.

'Logan! How nice to see you!' She hugged the brunet.

'Hi Auntie. Leave your bags here, I'll carry them in.'

'Thanks a bunch, Logan.' She said and pecked him on the cheek as she bustled off inside the house, leaving Logan facing a girl whose hair was blocking full view of her face, as she had her head bent, playing on her phone. Logan bounced there on his heels uncomfortably before deciding to introduce himself.

'Hi I'm Logan,' he said cheerily, stretching his hand forward for a handshake.

The girl lifted her head, and Logan stared in shock at what was being revealed before his eyes. His hand dropped to his side slowly. What he was seeing before him was impossible. But there she was, in a jeans and tank top.

'Hi Logan,' she replied, completely enjoying the boy's shock and disbelief.

'Hi Celeste,' he said weakly.


	7. Just The Way You Are

**Thank y'all so much for the amazing reviews! It means a lot to me...**

**Chap name: Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

'What the fuck are you doing here?' he hissed.

'I'm Sabrina's daughter.'

Logan stood there looking at Celeste in horror, before he recovered.

'Well…Come in,' he said as he picked up the suitcase that his aunt left by the doorway.

He waited for her to enter before he shut the door. He padded into the kitchen to see his aunt.

'Hey auntie, I'll put your suitcase in the guest room. Okay?'

'Yes dear. Would you like anything to eat?'

'No thanks. Oh! And one of my friends is here, so if you see him, please don't freak out,'

His aunt smiled at him and Logan went to put her suitcase in the guest room before running upstairs to see James. He was lying on the bed, playing games on his phone. He had on Logan's jersey.

'Hey darlin'. Did you do anything bad?'

'Yup. I went to Mars and killed the aliens,' James grinned at him, taking his breath away as usual.

'Amazing. Guess what, that girl-'

'LOGAN!' Aunt Sabrina's voice drifted up the staircase.

'Be right back,' he said to James.

Logan ran down the stairs.

'Yes auntie?'

'Celeste wants some help in the living room. I don't know what she's doing, but please go and help her, I'm cooking.'

'Okay, auntie.'

Logan walked into the living room to see Celeste staring murderously at the fireplace.

'How do you turn this shit on?'

Logan watched her incredulously.

'It's in the middle of fucking summer! What the fuck do you want a fireplace for? It's almost 90 degrees outside!'

Celeste stalked up to him angrily.

'If I want a fireplace on, I _want_ it on.'

'Fuck you, bitch.' He snarled savagely.

'Any day, anytime, just tell me when and where.'

Logan rolled his eyes in frustration.

'I am _not_ putting on that fire.'

'Does your mother know you're gay?'

Logan was taken by surprise. He was _not_ expecting that.

'What?'

'I saw you kissing that guy, Logan,'

Logan's eyes widened fractionally. 'You better not tell auntie anything.'

'Or else, what?'

Logan stalked up to her and stared her straight in the face.

'Listen bitch-'

But he never got to finish the sentence, or threat, because Celeste had kissed him.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

James watched Logan run outside, then turned his attention back on the game he was currently obsessed with. Some kind of alien game. Just as he was about to beat his high score, his phone began to vibrate violently as a sign that someone was calling him.

'Hello? Yes, mum. I'll be right over, okay.'

He hung up and sauntered down the stairs slowly. He entered the kitchen and saw a slightly plump woman by the stove stirring something in a pot.

'Excuse me,' he said.

She turned and smiled. 'Hi, you're Logan's friend aren't you?'

'Yes. I'm James.'

'I'm his aunt. Call me Sabrina.'

'Nice to meet you. Do you know where Logan is? I need to tell him that I have to go.'

'He's in the living room with his cousin.'

James smiled at her and walked over to the living room. When he opened the door, though, what he saw in there made his smile disappear immediately and turned to run, fighting tears.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Logan froze, not knowing what to do. When Celeste pulled away, though, he slapped her.

'What the fuck was that? I have a boyfriend, you bitch,' he hissed.

'Not anymore,' she smirked as she pointed behind him.

Logan turned and saw James running out of the doorway. He swiveled to face Celeste again. Anger built up inside of him as he punched her in the face and felt bones crack underneath his hand. She screamed as blood streamed down her face. She held her nose in pain as Sabrina came running in, but Logan didn't care. He pushed past her and ran after James.

'James!'

James stopped and turned to face Logan.

'Tell me, Logan, do kiss all of your cousins? Maybe a greeting from the Mitchell family?'

'James-'

'You just used me to get over Kendall, didn't you? What do you think I am?' James stopped and looked Logan straight in the eyes. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears. 'I thought you were different, you know? But I thought wrong. All the signs were there, but I refused to see it. You kissing Kendall, yeah I saw that. I turned around and I saw you pull Kendall to kiss you. But after, you said that there was nothing going on between you two and I believed you. Maybe I shouldn't have. '

Tears began to fall slowly from Logan's eyes as he watched James shake his head in frustration.

'I'm not gonna lie. I love you. More than I should. But next time you're in bed with someone, Logan, just remember the day you had your heart broken. Remember how it felt when someone leaves you all alone. Remember that not everyone turned out as lucky as you. What am I gonna do now, Logan? Never fall in love again? I'll be in bed with someone who actually cares about me and I'll only see you. But I can't help that, and neither can you.'

James turned and began to walk slowly towards the door.

'James, I- Please don't leave, 'Logan whispered, but the boy heard him.

'I thought you were different than Jonathon, Logan. But you're not. _You're just like him_.'

Although James was not facing him, each word was like a blow to Logan's heart. Logan turned and walked blindly up the stairs, not caring where he was going, not caring what he hit. He entered his room and collapsed on his bed and resumed crying.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Kendall awoke to hear his phone ringing.

'Hello?'

'_H-hi, Kendall…' _

Kendall was immediately concerned, because Logan sounded like if he was crying.

'Logan? What's wrong?'

'_Could you come over? Please?' _Logan's voice cracked as he said the last word.

'Ok. I'll be there in about ten minutes.'

'_Drive as if hell were following you_.'

Kendall hung up the phone.

He left a note for Carlos saying he'd be back in about an hour. He kissed the sleeping boy on his forehead and immediately put on his clothes. He got in the car and drove quickly to Logan's house. He rang the doorbell and it was immediately opened by a girl, her head tilted back, holding a bloody cloth to her nose.

'What do you want?'

'Where's Logan?'

'Don't talk to me about that bitch.' She snarled.

'Who are you anyway?'

'His cousin.' She walked into the house, leaving Kendall on the doorstep.

Kendall walked inside and closed the door. A woman walked out the kitchen who he immediately recognized.

'Hi Sabrina!'

'Kendall! How nice to see you again. Last time I saw you was at Christmas. How have you been?'

'Fine, thanks. Where's Logan?'

'He's in his room. Do you know what happened to him? He punched Celeste in her face and broke her nose. I'm worried about him, he never used to be that violent.'

'He punched her? I've gotta talk to him!'

Kendall ran up the stairs and entered Logan's room. He saw the boy curled up in a ball on his bed.

'Logan? Are you okay?'

Logan turned and saw Kendall who was shocked to see tear streaks staining the boy's face.

'J-James left me,' he whispered as he burst out in tears once more. Kendall flew to his side and sat on the bed. Logan cried into his shirt, holding on for dear life as sobs wracked his thin frame.

'James left you? I'm gonna kill that fucker.'

'No!' Logan cried. 'It's my fault.'

'What did you do?' Kendall watched the boy holding on to him and placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed Logan away slightly. He watched those brown eyes he once loved fill with sadness and anger.

'Logan, what did you do? The truth.'

Logan sniffled. 'Celeste kissed me and I was too shocked to push her away and James saw.'

'Okay, then could I kill Celeste?'

'No. Not yet. But Kendall, I'm so unlovable,' he whispered.

'No you're not.'

'Then why did you leave me?'

'You know why. And we've been over that. You have James to worry about now.'

'James doesn't love me anymore.'

'Yes he does. He's just hurt about what you did.'

Logan sat there in silence for a while, thinking about what James had said. _I'll be in bed with someone who actually cares about me and I'll only see you. But I can't help that, and neither can you. _Logan blinked away the fresh wave of tears that was building up inside of him.

'Oh God. I love him so much.'

'Who, God or James?'

'Both.' Logan smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Logan sighed. 'Kendall, I've decided to dye my hair blonde, wear blue contacts and speak with an English accent from now on. What do ya think? Do you think it'll make me more attractive?'

Kendall burst out laughing, but sobered up quickly.

'Logan, James loves you, your family loves you, your friends love you, and_ I _love you just the way you are.'

'Are you hitting on me?'

'Nah, Carlos is in my room, holding my heart in his hands, sorry. But I think you should call Carlos' father for James.'

'Officer Garcia? Why?'

'Cuz he stole your heart and didn't give you back.'

Logan smiled, a genuine smile for the first time since Kendall had arrived. 'I highly doubt James would appreciate officers barging in his house saying, 'You're under arrest for stealing Logan Mitchell's heart.' It would be kinda weird.'

Kendall laughed. 'It is.' He checked his watch. 'Dammit. I have to go. Sorry. I told Carlos I would be back in an hour and it's almost up. So I gotta go. Bye.'

Kendall got up from the bed and walked towards the door. 'Hey Kendall?'

He turned. 'Yeah?'

'Please don't tell auntie anything. Or Celeste.'

'Okay.'

'And Kendall?'

'Yes, Logan.'

'Thanks.'

'For what?'

'For making me feel slightly better and for making me laugh.'

Kendall smiled at Logan before turning back around and opening the door.

He hopped down the stairs and saw Sabrina standing at the bottom of the staircase.

'Did Logan tell you what was wrong with him?'

As much as Kendall wanted to, he couldn't tell Sabrina what Logan had told him, so he shook his head. He told her good-bye and left for his house.

…

Logan watched Kendall drive away. He sank back down on the bed and pulled of his jersey…James' jersey. He held it to his face as he inhaled the faint scent of the Cuda man spray that James loved so much. And, like a little child holding his favorite blankie, he fell asleep, dreaming only of James.

**Didn't really like chapter that much but oh well :)**


	8. Mess I Made

**Chap name- Mess I Made by Parachute **

**Song used- Sleepwalker by Adam Lambert**

**Really, really short filler chapter **

Logan curled into a ball on his bed. He looked down at James' shirt in his hand, then at the picture of them on his nightstand. Seeing James so happy in the picture broke his heart and severely contrasted with the image of James' angry face as he yelled at him. Tears streamed down his face and he rested his face on his knees.

_I saw a picture of you__  
__Hanging in an empty hallway__  
__I heard a voice that I knew__  
__And I couldn't walk away__  
__It took me back to the end__  
__Of everything__  
__I taste it all I taste it all__  
__The tears again_

Tears splashed on his knees, but he didn't care. Logan wanted to scream in frustration and anger, but he was crying too hard.

_Outside the rain's fallin' down__  
__There's not a drop that hits me__  
__Scream at the sky but no sound__  
__Is leavin' my lips__  
__It's like I can't even feel__  
__After the way you touched me__  
__I'm not asleep but I'm not awake__  
__After the way you loved me_

He felt as if he had lost something so valuable to him. _Why is this so fucking hard? How do I get out of this fucking mess I made? How do I fix it?_ Logan wiped his tears and looked down at the objects in his hands.

_I can't turn this around__  
__I keep running into walls that I can't break down__  
__I said I just wander around__  
__With my eyes wide shut because of you__  
__I'm a sleepwalker walker walker__  
__I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_Let me out of this dream_

He held James' jersey in one hand, the chain around his neck in the other; both from the two boys whom he loved with all his life, and who had caused him so much pain. Both so different, yet so similar.

_Everywhere that I go__  
__I see another memory__  
__And all the places we used to know__  
__They're always there to haunt me__  
__I walk around and I feel so lost and lonely__  
__You're everything that I want__  
__But you don't want me_

How had his life gotten so complicated in just a matter of weeks? Logan wiped his face from the tears and lay down fully. _Why didn't I push the bitch away earlier?_He asked himself this question repeatedly, but Logan knew the answer. When Celeste had moved in to kiss him, he was in shock. He was freaking out. And when he realized James saw, he exploded. But he didn't care that Celeste had gotten a broken nose. She deserved that for being such an asshole. Logan had no regrets about punching her. What he regretted was the fact that he didn't push her away earlier, didn't defend himself when James was hurling insults at him. And now there was nothing he could do about it.

_I can't turn this around__  
__I keep running into walls that I can't break down__  
__I said I just wander around__  
__With my eyes wide shut because of you__  
__I'm a sleepwalker walker walker__  
__I'm a sleepwalker walker walker_

_Let me out of this dream, dream__  
__Let me out of this dream__  
_

_You can't heal without being able to be hurt. Love runs deeper than blood, Logan. One day you'll be able to understand that better. _His father's words echoed through his mind, over and over, the words he had whispered to him before he left. He understood everything now. Everyone he cared about had been through some kind of pain because of love. His parents, when they had gotten divorced, Aunt Sabrina, Kendall, James. Logan sniffed and thought of his father, whom he still loved with all his heart and thought _Why the fuck did you leave, dad? I miss you. I need you. _Logan felt tears roll slowly down his face again as he held the pendant on the chain around his neck tightly, feeling the silver slide against his skin, cool and comfortable. He inhaled the faint scent of James' jersey once more, then put it on, and cried himself to sleep.

**Sorry guys, this was just a filler chapter. Lots of action in the next one, though.**


	9. Fuckin' Perfect

**Yes, I'm alive. Isn't that amazing? Sorry for taking over three months to update, but... oh well... Been busy with school and stuff. **

**Chapter title: Fuckin' Perfect by P!NK**

**Songs used: Mess I Made by Parachute, and Sorry That I Loved You by Anthony Neely**

**A/N: This story has self harm and slight violence **

Logan clenched his fist in pain as he dragged the blade slowly across his wrist, cutting deep. He grimaced as he watched the blood run down his hand, dripping on the bed sheets. The pain helped him forget about all his problems. He never realized that James meant so much to him. The physical pain was just a reminder of how he felt inside. _We cannot heal without being able to be hurt. Love runs deeper than blood._ The words of his father pierced his mind. _Well, Dad_, Logan thought, _we'll see exactly how deep love runs, won't we? _Logan took a deep breath and placed the blade against his skin again.

* * *

Kendall opened the door to his house, entering to find Carlos sitting idly on a barstool by the counter. The boy had his head in his hands, and showed no signs of acknowledging that Kendall had entered the house. Kendall crept up behind him and snaked his hands around Carlos' waist. The boy jumped as the blonde whispered in his ear.

'Hey, baby. Missed me?'

Carlos responded by turning and kissing him.

'Where were you?'

'I went over to Logan's.'

'Is he alright?'

'Well… he and James broke up.'

Carlos' eyes widened in shock and disbelief. 'That's impossible! How?'

'That bitch from the party who tried to make a move on Logan is apparently his cousin. She's staying over at his house with her mother, but then she kissed him and James saw. At least Logan broke her nose, but the poor guy seemed so depressed. He was crying and he acted like he was dying, slowly, agonizingly.'

Carlos looked worried. '_She kissed him? _Will James forgive him?'

'I hope so, Carlos. Only time will tell.'

…

(Two days later)

Sabrina knocked lightly on Logan's door before entering. The boy was curled up in a fetal position on his bed, hugging his pillow as if it were a person. She felt sorry for him; he looked so depressed and withdrawn. She sat on the bed.

'Logan,' she whispered, shaking the boy gently.

He lifted his head, and stared at her blankly. Just then, Logan's door flew open and Celeste waltzed in.

'Hey Mom-'

Her eyes flew open in shock as Logan lunged at her, hands stretched out as if he were going to strangle her. He was almost there when a strong pair of arms wrapped around his torso. It was Sabrina. He had never known she was that strong. He fought against her, trying to get at Celeste, to strangle life out of her, but Sabrina was not letting him go.

'Celeste. Get out.' Sabrina demanded. '_Now' _she hissed at the girl who stood frozen at the doorway.

Celeste fled and Logan relaxed, sagging against his aunt. She guided him over to his bed and put him to sit. She sat next to him and turned the brunet to face her.

'Logan, what's wrong?' she said softly.

Logan let out a small sob, which did not go unnoticed by Sabrina. 'Nothing.'

'Logan, you haven't eaten in three days, you obviously haven't slept well, since you have bags under your eyes and your eyes are red, you never leave your bed, and even when you do sleep, you end up tossing and turning like you're having a nightmare. You broke my daughter's nose, haven't changed your jersey in the last few days, although you bathed. Not to mention, you almost tried to kill Celeste. What is wrong, Logan? I might be able to help you.'

Logan sniffled, his eyes closing, and he let out a small puff of breath. 'It's complicated.'

'I'm a teenage mom. I _know_ what teenagers go through. Please, Logan, you have to talk to me.'

'I'm gay.'

Logan didn't know what he expected, but her reaction was very different.

'Okay.'

For some reason he got mad. Maybe he was just frustrated and tired. 'OKAY? I'M FUCKING GAY! DON'T YOU SEE THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ME?'

'Logan, calm down.' The aforementioned began to take deep breaths as she continued. 'It's okay to be gay, you know. But that can't be all, what else is wrong, Logan?'

Logan looked into her eyes, full of worry and concern, and told her everything, about Kendall, James, even Celeste. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Sabrina looked like she was going to respond; instead, she caught his hand as it descended. She flipped it over and stared at the numerous wounds on his hand.

'Why?'

He just stared at her.

'You really love him, don't you?' He nodded slightly. 'I'm not going to tell you to stop, but please try to do it less, okay?'

Logan nodded again, unable to speak, afraid that if he did, he would burst out in tears. Sabrina got up from the bed, kissed him on his forehead, and left.

…

'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM, CELESTE?'

Celeste's eyes widened. Her mother never yelled at her. _Never._ Not even when she had snuck out of the house to go to a party. 'I didn't know he was my cousin.'

'You knew when you kissed him.'

That was true. But Celeste wasn't going to let her mother win. 'Did you introduce him to me as my cousin? He could've been the neighbor.' She shrugged.

'So, you go around kissing all the boys you see?'

_Yes. _'No! That's nasty.'

'Just get out of this room, Celeste. Go fuck another one of your neighbours. I'm fed up with trying to get me daughter to stop being a whore.' Sabrina said tiredly.

Celeste gasped for two things. One: Her mother said 'fuck'. Sabrina had _never_ said such strong curs words, even when she was fighting with her husband. Two: Her mother called her a whore. Although Celeste knew this was slightly true, it still hurt.

Celeste stormed out of the room, but stopped right outside the door, and took a deep breath. She mulled over the situation in her head before walking back to her mother.

'Alright. I'll help you get Logan and James back together, but don't tell them this was voluntary because it's kinda embarrassing.'

Sabrina smiled and hugged her daughter. 'Thank you, Celeste.'

And, for the first time in her life, Celeste actually felt happy she was getting the two people she broke up, back together.

…

Kendall settled on the couch. He was exhausted and didn't know why. Carlos was in the kitchen putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Just as Kendall's eyes were closing, his phone began to ring. He sighed and answered it.

'Hello?'

'_Hi Kendall, do you have a minute?'_

It was Sabrina.

'Yeah'

Carlos came out of the kitchen and saw Kendall lying on the couch talking on the phone. A smirk came across his face as he got a very, _very_ evil idea. He walked across to Kendall and straddled him.

'_Ok, I need to talk to you about Logan.'_

Kendall could barely hear her. Carlos was nipping at his neck, and all Kendall was concentrating on was biting his lip to make sure nothing escaped.

'_Kendall? Are you there?'_

'Y-yeah'

Carlos had un-buttoned Kendall's shirt and was kissing down his bare chest. To Kendall's dismay, he felt his pants tighten. Carlos pulled down the zip slowly, and pulled off Kendall's pants. He rubbed Kendall's erection, making the blond see stars as he tried to control himself.

'…_.and I think that'll be a good idea. Don't you agree?'_

'Sorry, Sabrina, the phone's cracking up slightly, could you repeat that?'

Carlos grinned at him. He tore off Kendall's boxers, then stood up to take off his pants and underwear. Kendall's eyes widened.

'Excuse me for a second, Sabrina.'

He covered the mouthpiece. 'I'm NOT bottoming. I've never bottomed before.' He hissed to Carlos.

Carlos just grinned and gestured to the phone. Kendall took a deep breath and put the phone by his ear again.

'Yeah, Sabrina, continue.' He said, although he didn't even know what she was talking about.

Carlos straddled him again, and slowly lowered himself on Kendall's erect dick. Kendall gasped as he felt Carlos' inner muscles contract around his member.

'S-Sabrina, I'll come over just now. In about an hour.'

'_But-'_

'Bye.'

Kendall threw the phone on the ground and grasped Carlos' hips. He thrust his hips in time with Carlos' movement. Carlos bent down and began kissing him. Kendall took hold of Carlos' dick and began pumping it. It was when the Latino whispered, 'I love you,' that Kendall's thrusts became erotic and the both boys exploded at the same time.

Carlos collapsed on top of Kendall, staring into those beautiful green eyes.

'Don't ever do that again, Carlitos.'

'You can't say you didn't enjoy it.' Carlos smirked at Kendall's red face.

'Touché.'

* * *

Kendall and Carlos entered Logan's house to see Sabrina smiling at them. Kendall blushed when he remembered the embarrassing phone conversation he'd had with her previously.

'Hey, um, Sabrina? Sorry bout hanging up on you so randomly. I was kinda in the middle of something.'

Sabrina shrugged her shoulders, then told them her plan. Kendall was about to respond when he realized something very vital was missing from their 'plan'- Logan.

'Where's Logan?'

Sabrina's cheery face dropped at the sound of Logan. 'He's upstairs. Why don't you check on him?'

Kendall walked slowly up the stairs, stopping as he heard guitar strums coming from Logan's room. Walking a little closer, he could hear Logan's singing.

...

Logan shuffled through the sheet music strewn across his bed, looking for the perfect song to represent exactly how he was feeling. He sighed tiredly, before his eyes fell on a song he and Kendall had been working on before Kendall left. _Kendall._ If the bastard hadn't left him, none of this would've happened. But, if Kendall hadn't left, he would've never had met James. Still, he felt as if he could kill Kendall for making him go through so much misery. Logan sighed again, and began strumming.

_Should've kissed you there__  
__I should've held your face__  
__I should've watched those eyes__  
__Instead of run in place__  
__I should've called you out__  
__I should've said your name__  
__I should've turned around__  
__I should've looked again_

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made__  
__I'm staring at the mess I made__  
__I'm staring at the mess I made__  
__As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

_Should've held my ground__  
__I could've been redeemed__  
__For every second chance__  
__That changed its mind on me,__  
__I should've spoken up__  
__I should've proudly claimed__  
__That oh my head's to blame__  
__For all my hearts mistakes_

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made__  
__I'm staring at the mess I made__  
__I'm staring at the mess I made__  
__As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

…

Kendall knocked lightly on the door. 'Logan?' he called softly as he pushed it open.

He gasped as he saw a guitar flying through the air straight towards his head. He ducked at the last minute, his eyes widening fractionally as it smashed against wall. He whipped his head around to see Logan standing on the bed, staring at him, tears streaming down his face, animalistic fury evident in his eyes. Logan jumped at him, making him stagger against the door, slamming it shut.

'Logan?' Kendall asked again, instead a hint of fright was evident in his tone this time. 'What's wrong?'

Logan didn't answer him, instead slammed him to the ground and jumped on him, his elbow smashing painfully into Kendall's stomach. The blond grunted painfully, struggling to breathe, as Logan pinned his two hands above his head and, using his free hand, held Kendall's chin in place, the bottom of his palm pressing against the blond's neck, slightly choking him.

'Logan,' Kendall whispered. 'I don't know what's wrong, but please stop. _Please_.'

Again, there was no response from Logan, but, this time the brunet bent down and kissed Kendall on the lips. Kendall froze, not knowing what to do, or how to respond. Logan pressed harder, biting Kendall's lips, and then began sucking at his neck, leaving a mark. Kendall didn't know what to do or how to respond until-

'Kendall?' Carlos' voice wafted up the staircase.

Kendall unfroze, and, summoning all his strength, he pushed Logan off of him. The brunet landed on his back, the impact seeming to jolt him into reality, and his mouth dropped open in shock as he registered what had happened, when he saw Kendall lying on the ground, looking as if he'd just been through World War 3. Also, rather surprisingly, his guitar was in pieces on the ground. Kendall scrambled up from the ground, looking warily at Logan, before the door opened and Carlos peered in.

'Kendall?'

Carlos sounded confused, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. 'Kendall? What happened? And what's that on your neck?'

Kendall's hand flew up to his neck, remembering Logan sucking there. 'Uhh…it's nothing…uhh…I mean...'

'I attacked him.'

Kendall turned in shock to stare at Logan, before swiveling back to watch at Carlos, who looked murderous.

'_You attacked Kendall?'_

Carlos launched at Logan, only to be stopped by Kendall, who held his shoulders firmly. Carlos struggled against Kendall, but the blond was too strong for him.

'Carlos, stop. I'm okay, and that's all that matters. Now calm down and give me a kiss for still being alive.'

Kendall bent down and pecked Carlos on his lips. Before he could pull away, however, Carlos deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Carlos hugged Kendall tightly.

'Mmm… your lips taste like cherry.' Carlos snickered. 'Girly much?'

Kendall frowned. 'That's weird. I don't use lip balm or lip gloss, and I definitely didn't eat any cherries.'

Carlos shrugged. 'Whatever. I need to use the bathroom. And,' he gestured at Logan who was now sitting on his bed. 'Please don't kill my boyfriend while I'm in the bathroom.'

With that, Carlos walked out of the room.

'Kendall,' Logan whispered. 'I'm so sorry. I don't know what had taken over me. I guess I was mad at James for leaving me and I took it out on you.'

Kendall smiled. 'Be glad you took it out on me and not on Sabrina. C'mon Logan cheer up. I'm gonna get back James for you. I promise.'

Logan shook his head and tears filled his eyes. 'He hates me. He wouldn't come back for me. But if you're going to do that, give him this for me.'

Logan got up, opened his dresser drawer and took out an envelope. He gave it to Kendall. 'Please give him this.'

Kendall gathered Logan in a hug, and the boy burst out into tears, drenching Kendall's jersey, but Kendall didn't mind. He rubbed the brunet's back, wishing that he could take the pain away.

BTR~BTR~~BTR~BTR

Carlos walked down the hallway, looking for the bathroom. When he found it, he went inside, locked the door and used it quickly. As he washed his hands, though, his elbow knocked down a few items which were on the counter by the sink and he bent to pick them up. Before he rested down the last one, though, something caught his eye.

It was a tube of lip balm. With a pounding heart, Carlos searched the tube for any sign of the flavor. When he found it, his whole world came crashing down. _Why would Kendall not tell me that he kissed Logan? _What made Carlos even entertain the thought that his boyfriend might be cheating on him, was the flavor of the lip balm, which looked as if it had been used recently, was cherry.

* * *

Kendall, Carlos and Celeste walked up to James' doorway and rang the bell.

'Do I have to be here?' Celeste grumbled.

'Just shut the fuck up.' Carlos growled.

Kendall watched Carlos in surprise. He was never that pissed. Kendall wondered briefly about what could be bothering Carlos so much, but his mind was taken off the Latino when the door opened. Carlos, Kendall and Celeste's mouth dropped open when they saw James' appearance.

The boy was wearing a vest and boxers and had one sock on. His hair was sticking up in different directions and his eyes were different colors, one green and one blue. His face looked drawn out and tired and he looked like he hadn't shaved in days.

James sighed. 'What do you guys want? Especially you, bitch.' He said, referring to Celeste.

'James, Celeste has something to tell you… remember when you saw Celeste kissing Logan, you thought that he kissed him back?'

'Of course he did. No one could've stood there so long without returning the kiss.'

'But he didn't.' To their surprise, Celeste had spoken. 'He didn't kiss me back. He just stood there like an idiot until I told him that you had run away.' She turned to Carlos and Kendall. 'Can I go home? I've done my part.'

'Okay.' Kendall said and turned his attention back on James.

'Well? How am I supposed to get home? It's at least three miles from here and I have no money to take the cab!'

'Then start walking.' Carlos grinned at her. 'Cause you're not getting a ride back with us.'

Celeste huffed and strode down the pathway. Meanwhile, James was freaking out. 'Shit! I can't believe that I did this to Logan! We have to do someth-'

'James? Honey, is everything alright?' A female voice wafted from inside.

Kendall stiffened as a blond girl appeared in the doorway, wearing nothing but and oversized shirt.

'Kendall?' The blond said in surprise.

Kendall ignored her, and looked at James in disbelief. 'You've just broken up with Logan and now you're fucking a blond bimbo who used to be my girlfriend?'

James looked shocked. 'Jo is your ex-girlfriend?'

'That's right. And he wasn't good enough for me. That's why I broke up with him.' Jo smirked.

'You broke up with me? That's interesting, because the way I remember it, I walked in on you fucking your ex-boyfriend Jett, and _I told you it was over,_ you lying slut.'

James' eyes widened when he saw Kendall's fists clench. 'Okay! No need to be fighting! Let-'

'James?' Another female voice came from inside.

Kendall gave James a look that said _Really? Two girls? You gotta be shittin' me, _but James just shrugged_. _When the girl came out, though, Kendall exploded.

'Camille? OH. MY. GOD. James, you've just broken up with Logan and now you're fucking both our exes? What the hell is wrong with you? We came here to help you get back Logan, but it seems to me that you're perfectly content without Logan.'

'Kendall, James has his own ways of masking his pain. Everyone's ways are different. Just leave him alone.' Carlos murmured.

'And who's this?' Jo said, strutting up to Carlos and running a finger down his chest, making James feel sick as these movements reminded him of Celeste and Logan at the party.

'Just. Fucking. Leave,' Kendall growled.

Jo rolled his eyes at him 'Whatever. C'mon Camille.' And with that, both girls strutted down the pathway and out the gate.

'Wow. We really are gay. We made three pretty girls leave in less than ten minutes.' James commented. 'C'mon in. You can tell me your plan to get Logan back.'

'Hold on.' Kendall said. He fished out the letter the Logan had given him. 'Here. Logan sent this for you.'

Tears filled James' eyes. 'Thanks.'

He went inside, and Kendall moved to follow him, but he felt a hand restrain him. It was Carlos.

'What's the matter, Carlos?'

'Do you love Logan?'

Kendall was taken by surprise. 'What?'

'Do you love Logan?'

Kendall laughed uneasily. 'Of course I don't love him. I love _you_.'

Carlos felt his heart flutter, but he was not giving up that easily. 'Then why did you kiss him?'

Kendall froze. How did Carlos know that? 'I did not kiss Logan. When he attacked me, he began kissing me, but I froze. _I didn't kiss him back_'

'So you don't love him?'

Kendall sighed. 'Carlos, what ever Logan and I felt before was mostly based on lust. After all, we were teenagers with raging hormones. But now, I don't love Logan. I love you Carlos and you should know that.'

Carlos smiled. 'I just wanted to hear you say it.'

'Bastard,' Kendall whispered jokingly before he kissed Carlos gently on the lips.

The kiss intensified, and when they finally broke apart, Carlos said, 'But I wanted to punish you.' He sniffled.

'Kendall laughed. 'Well, you'll have plenty of time to punish me after we get Logan and James back together. Now, how about we go inside?'

'Yeah. Let's go do this thing.'

* * *

James walked back inside clutching Logan's letter tightly in his hand. He opened the bathroom door and stared at his reflection for what seemed like hours. Externally, he looked like a freak, but internally he was rejoicing. _Logan didn't kiss Celeste!_

James combed his hair, and took out both contacts from his eyes. He couldn't even remember when he had put them on. Maybe he had been drunk. He shaved and put on decent clothes, before he sat down with Logan's letter in his hand. With trembling fingers, he opened it.

_Dear James, _

_Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever. I'm sorry for everything that has happened, and I want you to know that I'm grateful for everything you've done. You made my world bright again. You made me happy. And although you're gone, there will always be a big time rush in my heart whenever I think of you. I'm sorry that I loved you. I'm sorry that I fell so hard for you that I can't even catch myself. Again, thanks for everything._

_Logan._

James stared into space for what seemed like years, before he came back down to earth. He looked down at the letter and saw with a surprise that there were tear drops mingling with the ink on the page. He read the note again and again, before folding it up and placing it on his bed. He wiped his tears and walked outside to see Kendall and Carlos in a full make-out session. He cleared his throat. The two boys looked up blushing. James rolled his eyes.

'So, what's the plan?' He said.

'We're,' Kendall said, pointing at all three of them, 'going to make up a song to tell Logan how sorry you are.'

James nodded. Words from Logan's letter haunted him. _There will always be a big time rush in my heart whenever I think of you. I'm sorry that I loved you. _He grinned. 'I have the perfect title.'

* * *

James opened the door to Logan's bedroom quietly. He gasped softly when he saw Logan, looking drawn-out and pale. He glanced back at Kendall who was standing by the door with his guitar.

'Logan?' James whispered softly.

Logan turned his head to see who was calling him, to tell them to get the fuck out of his room. At the sight of James, though, he sat bolt upright. 'James?'

'I wrote this song for you, Logan, with Kendall and Carlos' help, to show you how sorry I am for hurting you. I should've asked you first what had really happened, but instead I assumed the worst. The song was inspired by a phrase from the letter you wrote me.'

With a nod at Kendall, James began singing, accompanied by the strums of Kendall's guitar.

_For all of the times that I tried for your smile,  
For making you think that I was worth the while,  
So your love, love, love, love, love, would be mine._

_For sending you flowers and holding your hand,  
That no one was there to take a stand,  
But then love, love, love made us blind._

_And I'm so sorry that I hurt you_  
_Sorry that I fell through_  
_Sorry I was falling in love with you_  
_I'm sorry that it came through but sorry doesn't turn back time_  
_For all that I have done to you_  
_I wish that I could make it right_  
_So sorry that I loved you_  
_Sorry that I needed you_  
_Sorry that I held you tight_

_And I'm so sorry for…  
Making you love me and saying goodbye  
For being the one that taught you how to cry  
It was love, love, love and it passed us by_

_For giving you every thing that you dreamed  
For taking it back when I fled the scene  
Sorry love, for wasting your time_

_And I'm so sorry that I hurt you  
Sorry that I fell through  
Sorry I was falling in love with you  
I'm sorry that it came true but sorry doesn't turn back time  
For all that I have done to you  
I wish that I could make it right  
So sorry that I loved you  
Sorry that I needed you  
Sorry that I held you tight_

After he sang the last note, James took a deep breath. 'Logan I'm sorry for loving you, and then leaving you. I'm sorry that I made you fall in love with me. Please forgive me.'

Logan jumped of the bed and ran at James. He threw his hands around James' neck. 'It's okay, James. I forgive you. I hate myself for loving you so much because it was tearing me apart. But you're back, and I'm happy. And thank you, Kendall,' he said to the figure that was retreating out of the door. Happy tears streamed down both boys' eyes.

James held Logan tight, not believing that Logan had taken him back so easily. He kissed Logan's forehead, his nose, his cheeks, everywhere, and then finally, he placed his lips against Logan's. The feeling was indescribable. It was amazing. It was fuckin' perfect.

**There you go! Didn't feel as if did my best. It was kinda rushed, though, sorry. I think there'll be one more chapter to this story. And if you're on twitter, follow me chelzi0214 :) I follow back! Over and out!**


End file.
